


多一点（And Then a Bit 中文翻译）

by mickyhangeng



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: H的情节以及属性就这么大喇喇地写在标签里面, M/M, harry和louis为了宣传而假扮情侣, 作者发誓说会有H, 假扮情侣, 公关噱头, 再具体的H描述译者表示已经词穷, 出柜, 友达以上恋人未满, 大部分甜小虐怡情, 我真的要按照原作者的标签加吗, 接下来是H的具体描述, 攻受傻傻分不清, 确实是有的, 绝对比Haylor靠谱, 脑洞大开之作, 译者担保, 话说, 这样真的好么...
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:30:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2754524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickyhangeng/pseuds/mickyhangeng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“粉丝想要，那我们就给她们，”Magee把手搭在身前的桌上，身子前倾着说道，“我们就给她们Larry Stylinson。”</p><p>这是一篇架空文：假巴巴Louis和Harry就没好过。在两年的空挡休息期后他们面临着一个舞台回归和一波流失的粉丝群，以及一个Modest! 公关人员想出来的一个“好点子”，一个对他们深厚友谊带来威胁的“好点子”。要求他们假扮情侣，有事儿没事儿打打啵，纹纹一两个配对纹身——总之所有一切都是秉持着“唯恐天下不知”的原则让他们尽可能制造作秀爆点。</p><p>假巴巴Harry和Louis出于炒作而假装情侣，但最后假着假着，就假戏真做了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 序篇

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And Then a Bit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1415272) by [infinitelymint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitelymint/pseuds/infinitelymint). 



> Hiiiiiiiii!!!!!! Though it is a translation work and there seems like no need to write an openning note in English, I just wanna say HI to you guys~!!!  
> Super excited to post this translated version of And Then a Bit here. This fanfic helps me through those H/L downturns earlier this year and it means a lot to me, so here I am ~  
> Hope Larryshippers who have learned Chinese can enjoy reading it, no matter whether you have read the originial work or not.If you have puzzles about the faithfulness,expressiveness or elegance of this translation work,please feel free to drop a line in my box~  
> Last but not the least, I have got the author's permission and all the credit and copyright go to her: infinitelymint, here is the link to the original story : http://archiveofourown.org/works/1415272/chapters/2972746, and her tumblr: http://infinitelymint.tumblr.com/  
> THANK YOU!!!xxx.  
> \-------------------------  
> 大家好~~~么么么么~~~  
> 英文开篇里唯一得再用中文说一遍的就是翻译问题：如果大家对译文信、达、雅，或者精确度、可接受性、传意性等有疑问的，都可以在留言或者邮箱里敲米奇~！  
> 这里特别谢谢亲故大晓晓和Rachel，以及百度贴吧里一直支持米奇的敏那~！我爱你们！！！

**【序篇】**

他们是在一个周六晚上结束了悉尼场演唱会，也意味着结束了“Where We Are”的巡演。Louis一生从来没有那种周身乏力却又肾上腺素猛飚的感觉过。即使现在回头看，那已经是两年前的事儿了，Louis还能听到粉丝们的尖叫声，仍然能感受到Harry捏着他肩膀时的力度，能闻到他两身上汗浸衣背，紧紧贴着肌肤时散发的味道，依旧能感受到空气中传达着的那种能量。他们站在舞台上，刚演唱完What Makes You Beautiful，肩臂互搂，笑容映衬着彼此——他感觉那一瞬间就像是，他们能做任何想做的事情。

 

事实是，回到当时，他们确实是可以。那时他们都是早餐以“成功”下饭，午餐喝饮着的都是“名利”，晚饭还有着“偶像派”作陪。他们是世界上最成功的男子乐队，他们被爱慕，被歆羡，被追捧，被......艹，他们当时简直可以呼风唤雨。

 

但同时 ， 他们却也身心俱疲。

 

当工作到就连如同骨髓都被榨干了时，他们便想要一个整顿。一个完全的空挡的间隙期，Liam口中总这样形容他们的假期，他希望以这种形式提醒大家伙这并不意味着结束，这不是一个永久的状态。他们世界巡演的澳大利亚巡回站的一个周一，当他们五个人都坐在Louis的酒店房间里时，Zayn第一个把这个想法说了出来。

 

“Little Mix 2014接下去也就休息了，”他说道。“她们估计会用剩下的时间去写写新专辑，顺便也，你们也懂的，远离周遭好好休息一下......”

 

他们其他四个都知道他说的是什么意思。Zayn和Perrie 2013年的八月就订婚了，但鉴于One Direction和Little Mix在中间，他们基本没有时间见到彼此，所以根本没法享受订婚男女应有的状态，也就更别提去筹划和举行婚礼了。他们四个都懂，对于Zayn来说，这个空档期的说服力有多大。那样的话Perrie就可以在London待一年，而他们两就可以像真正的情侣那样，每天清晨在彼此身边醒来；每周一起逛街购物；最重要的是，如此那般，他们就终于，终于可以结婚了。

 

但他们四个却哑口无言不知该怎么回答了，所以一下子都陷入沉寂之中。

 

“那样挺好的，不是吗？”Harry终于第一个打破了寂默，“就休息一阵子，也正好让我们的步调放慢一些，是吧？”

 

事情是，这个提议听起来确实很诱人。这提议很棒，很理想，很出乎意料，也让人略感不安。

 

“这只是一个空档期是吧？”Liam接话道。“也就是说我们好好休息一段时间，写写歌，享受一下宁静的生活，然后我们再聚首，是吧？再一起回归？一起出新专辑，一起巡演？”

 

“当然了，哥们儿！”Niall笑道。“说得像你可以轻轻松松就这样摆脱我们似的。即使我们老到鹤发佝偻都还会是One Direction。”

 

然后四双眼睛就一起聚集到了Louis身上，因为他在这过程中一直未置一词。他无声地叹了口气，用手捋过他没怎么整理的头发，点了点头：“我也觉得我们确实需要一个假期。”

 

“一个空档期。”Liam纠正道，然后Louis就笑了。

 

“一个空档期。”Harry重复道，就这么说定了似的点点头。

 

经纪公司那一关没那么容易过。因为他们确信，即使男孩儿们从他们的空档期中回归，他们积累的粉丝群也早就已经不复存在了，但五个男孩儿对自己的决定依旧不肯让步，所以最后还是经纪公司妥协了。在宣布正式休息前，他们在时节前发行了一张上榜热销的圣诞特辑。由于他们最后达成一致是休息两年，时间很长，但考虑到他们全球奔波，以每小时几百公里的速度连续工作四年，两年的休息期确实不算什么，而且他们确实需要这么一个空档期。他们计划好在假期最后六个月的时候开始录制新专辑，给他们正式回归的日期一个蓄势待发的准备期。

 

所以这就是他们现在的所处之地。整整两年的空档期后，预备着再一次一鸣惊人。

 

对他们五个人来说，这两年都过得挺奇怪。过得极其惬意的同时又隐隐不适应。能够长时间呆在一个地方不用四处跑的日子很舒服，能时常和家人见面也很棒，而对于家人来说，能有生命中最重要的人常伴身侧也是可遇不可求事情。

 

在他们进入空档期的第六个月，Zayn和Perrie终于步入了婚姻的殿堂，举办了一场低调又温馨的婚礼。Louis从没有看到Zayn如此开心过。就单纯为了看到Zayn的笑颜，这个假期也算是放得值了。

 

但这么长时间的空档期依旧很难熬，比Louis原先想得更煎熬。当然，假期就意味着不能经常见到其他四个男孩儿了，这是自然，可当一切真到那一步时又是另外一回事了。

 

Niall回爱尔兰待了挺长一段时间，在那儿和各类的艺术家一起写写歌什么的。算起来的话，他们五个人在这个休期中都写了不少。Niall和Barbara没过多久就旧情复燃了，也就大概他们休假快一年的时候，他们公开了关系。这是Niall自从成为One Direction一份子后第一次正式宣布处于恋爱状态，但粉丝们还是一如既往地支持他的决定。但话又说回来，大家反映不激烈是不是也是因为不再在意了呢？最近这段时间，这种比较式的问题已经很难得到答案了。

 

Liam在London待了七个月，在和Sophia不欢而散后就打起包袱搬到LA去住了。在那儿他做了很多制作人的工作，而且也确实发现了做幕后音乐人的快乐，本来写歌就是他一直很享受的一件事。

 

而Harry，他大部分时间都和Ed待在一起。他们一起创作，最后Ed还将和Harry一起写的歌收录到了自己的新专辑里面。大概是在他们休息快一年的时候，Harry加入了Ed的北美演唱会，和他一起巡演了两个月，用他两的合唱让歌迷们都惊艳了一把。这也算是给Ed即将要发行的新专辑造势了。这同时也激起一阵“Harry Styles脱离One Direction，万人迷决心单飞”空穴来风的谣言，但Harry立即澄清了，让男孩们放心。

 

“就算世界上剩下的最后一件可做的事就是单飞，我也不会抛开你们去做那样的事儿的。还有六个月正式回归，弟兄们！很想你们！么么！”

 

事实上，从他们宣布休假后，他们确实一直被“解散”，“单飞”什么的绯闻闹得不胜其烦。确实有少部分人觉得他们不会压根就不会再合体。Little Mix在回归后出人意料地大获成功——新的市场策略让她们更能迎合美国市场的口味，在海外市场她们打出了一片天地。鉴于有她们这个示范型的回归，男孩们也觉得心里踏实不少。

 

至于Louis，休假后前几个月他都和沙发为伴。说实话，完完全全闲下来后，这感觉...很奇怪。在他和Eleanor真正的恋爱关系不复存在，也就意味着他两进入为炒作合作关系后，他和Eleanor签了一份两年合约。当这份合约在2014年一月份即将到期时，Modest！又把他两叫到一起打算续约，但他两都没那个意思了——他们两都受够这种充满谎言和困扰的关系了，也是在这样到来不去的“交往”中，两个人从怎么说都还算是“朋友”发展到一种微妙的“两看相厌”的关系。简单来说，就是他们看到对方都觉得够了。但最后，为了这份作秀式恋爱关系有一个得体的结尾，他两还是签了一份续约六个月的合同，所以在2014年的六月，Louis不负众望终于恢复“单身”。

 

也正因如此，当他们巡演拉下帷幕后，他一不用操心作为One Direction一份子的宣传义务，其次也不用强打精神去应付他那段为一张纸的公关关系了。于是他就在假期伊始花了“一小点点”的时间坐在沙发上打FIFA，吃着那些Harry肯定会严禁他碰的食物。

 

很快他就开始感到焦躁不安，动笔开始写歌，写很多为他们即将要开始录制的新专辑量身订做的歌，甚至还把一些卖给了其他的艺人。但他还是渐渐觉得力不从心，因为自身能力跟不上他的创作需求，于是他再次捡起钢琴开始练习，百分之百地投入去学习。他聘请了一个私人老师，投放了部分的时间和精力在上面。功夫不负有心人，最后他在钢琴造诣上也确实达到了一个自己有自信去展示的程度。

除了全神贯注练琴外，他还去了Doncaster当地的一个少年球队当志愿教练，这也使得他每周四都要出门去作陪练，于是当天晚上也就理所当然留在他妈那儿吃晚饭。这种感觉很好，尤其是当他和El分手后，在假期间他既能陪在家人身边，又不用再在他们面前满嘴跑火车、忍受来至谎言和做戏压力后，这感觉更棒了。

 

他们五个并没有时常见面，虽然他们都很想彼此，但他们一直没有断掉联系。隔三差五的短信以及电话，报备打趣一下自己都在忙活些什么，一切都使得他们感情亲昵依旧有所羁绊。当然他们也有见面，即使不如他们期望的那般频繁，毕竟他们都有自己的事儿要忙。

 

但总之，他们都迫不及待地等着再次合体以及一起录制专辑的日子的到来。

 

\-------------------------------------

周二早上，Louis接到了一个电话。

 

“早上好！Tomlinson先生！”Louis接起电话道了句“你好”后听到了一个似熟非熟的声音。

 

“我是Amanda Carter，Griffiths先生的私人助理，我们希望你明天早上九点出席一个会议，请问你有时间吗？”

 

Louis疑惑地皱起了眉，但还是应承着回答道：“哦，嗯这样......当然，我有时间。 ”

 

“那太好了。那就麻烦了，早上九点在会议室二。那明早见，Tomlinson先生。”

\-----------------------------------------

 

就是在这么一个周二的早上，一个原本应该注定普通到不能更普通的周二，此时的Louis绝没有想到不到一个月后，他就会牵着Harry的手——为了让整个世界都看到而牵起他好友的手，在成千上万的镜头面前，任凭镁光灯闪得他们眼前发白。而手里紧握的Harry的手，则成为了这个场合下他唯一依仗的力量。

 

一切，就这样开始了。

 

 

 


	2. I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I ever mentioned that I have been translating this work every once in a while for nearly five months?... yes,with my heavy impending postgraduate exam...  
> So here we are~Chapter 1~  
> Hope you like it~  
> 这里依旧要感谢我发小大晓晓还有基友Rachel~~~以及贴吧的大家~~~我爱你们！！！么么么！！！

**【第一章】**

 

每次modest！像这样把他们召集过去开会的时候，Louis总有点感觉自己是出于一些不知名的原因被地下间谍组织叫过去。这种感觉或许来源于那种“时间地点在这里，但不用妄想我会告诉你为什么会被叫过来“的莫名电话。

 

反正，一大早Louis就起了，套上一件暗红色的t 恤 ，穿上一条黑色的紧身牛仔裤，挽起裤脚露出他晒得小麦色的脚踝和“the rogue”的纹身。脚上踏哒一双泛旧的黑色 V ans——当然不会有袜子——刘海拨乱让它自成一派。抓起太阳镜 、再一把抓过 他昨天半夜从超市回来时随手一扔 、 搭在近旁椅子上的夹克，预备出门时他又在心里检查了一遍，确认自己没有落下重要的东西。

 

钥匙？钱包？电话？有带。有带。有带。

 

把车开出车库时他打开收音机，正好听到Little Mix新单曲的最后几句歌词。他不自觉嘴角上扬，想起了Zayn在Perrie享了一年“宅家福"后真正开始重新工作后，他那茫然若失的样儿。“问题是我现在该做什么，Louis?"他透过电话对Louis哀嚎。而Louis，即使作为世界上最有同理心的人，也只有狠狠逗趣他一通，笑道Perrie又不是眯熄了或怎样，她不天天都在身边吗。

 

她们四个女孩真的很幸运，回归后一炮走红——在十四个月的假期后她们发行了新单曲，眨眼功夫就重新站上了休假前的事业高度，甚至超越了曾经的光环。这也给了Louis些许希望，同样的情况可能在他们这儿也说得通？虽然至今看来事情没那么乐观。他们总是以拥有世界上最棒的粉丝而自豪，她们都热情似火，全身心地投入——即使有时候会狂热过度，但总的来说，她们对他们还是很坚忠的。虽然经纪公司方面总是对于当代年轻人的变化无常感到很头疼，但Louis依旧坚信在他们回归后他们的粉丝群依旧会不离不弃。

 

不幸的是，或许经纪公司的预想是正确的。并不是说大家不记得他们了或怎样，或者说他们的粉丝完全流失掉了，但情况肯定不能同日而语。他们当然希望盛况依旧，但......

 

从他们五个月前开始忙活新专辑开始，他们的公关人员就开始没日没夜地照应他们，尽力集结他们昔日的光辉。但事情看起来却是，歌迷们都过了为1D脑热的巅峰了。Litttle Mix只是离开了一年，她们能很稳妥地抓牢以前的粉丝群，有些流失掉的粉丝在她们新专辑发布后也很快收拢了回来，还有一些新的粉丝的进入填补了空缺。一年的跨度似乎是少女粉丝们保持关注持续度的最大极限。而1D却离开了快两年，这个期间段他们还没到 “ 我们还是放弃好了，反正也没人喜欢我们 ” 的程度，但他们的回归预热也远远没有达到他们预期的效果。问题是，他们的目标市场已经不再是12岁的小女孩儿了，他们也不再是凭着一腔热情唱着Torn的愣二青了，他们已经成长了很多。他们年岁已长，也成熟很多，自然而然他们的音乐也会随之成熟起来。理想状态下他们可以把持住年龄层比较大的粉丝群，和他们差不多年纪的粉丝群——但如果在人们眼中你还是个留着Justin Bieber的发型的二头青，你怎么可能做到那样的蜕变？

 

Louis叹了口气，随之将车拐进Modest!公司所在的的办公大楼的停车场。他灵光一闪，可能这就是这次会议要谈的东西——一个让乐队重拾辉煌的全新公关策略，可能吧。他等着看这次他们又要玩些什么花样。

 

可以说，Louis打心底里就没看好过Modest!，不管是他们HJPR还是宣传策略。他还一度就是他们公关策略的参与者，这一参与还长达了两年半，让人倍感心累的两年半。

 

他和Eleanor正常交往了四个月，后来他两心照不宣，都觉得彼此还是做朋友比做恋人来得合适。作为个负责任的明星，他理所应当地告知了公关团队他两分手的事儿，看他们打算怎么处理，这也就为他后来两年半的作戏生涯埋下了伏笔。就跟这次一样的，他被叫过来开个会，在停车场遇到了同样一头雾水的Eleanor，并说她也是被叫过来开会的。他们一进到会议室（那次是1号会议厅），他们公关团队的头儿就给他表明，他们希望他能继续和Eleanor交往下去。因为这个分手无疑会为最近甚嚣尘上的“LarryStylinson”的绯闻火上浇油。自从有了1D，Louis是gay以及他和Harry是情侣的绯闻就从没断过。即使当时这个绯闻不是真的，当然现在也不是真的（他和Harry是情侣 那 个当然不可能是真的，但他是gay......好吧，这个不假。），但他们的经纪公司对这两个绯闻无区分一大锅式地处理了。

 

他们的销路就是1D这个牌子，关于Louis和Harry性向的揣测太多肯定不是好事。直男更能打开专辑销路，同性恋肯定不能。至少他们当时是这样觉得的。

 

现在回头看，louis都有点摸不清楚，当时他和Eleanor是怎样就同意这么一个计划 的 ，但总之他们同意了，没回过神，他两就续约继续“公开恋爱”了。刚开始一切都还好。El就一朋友，所以如果只是一起去逛逛街，牵牵手，偶尔毫无杂念地亲亲嘴，他觉得没所谓的。毕竟他当时也没有想真正去和谁约会，他两的公关关系也不是说对他社交生活造成了多大阻碍。他们当时不是在巡演就是在做宣传，或者正在为下一张专辑忙得焦头烂额，即使他想，他们当时的处境也没办法让他开始一段新的恋爱。

 

所以真的，这段为了炒作而进行的约会刚开始一切都还好，真正让一切开始不那么好的是他被告知他和Harry必须把和彼此在公开场合和舞台上的互动限制到最少。让外界觉得他两不再是朋友了。很明显，那些所谓的Larry Shippers把Eleanor视为是beard，依旧觉得Harry和他才是真正的情侣。Louis很佩服他们的精神——即使他们的猜想就不是真的。

 

当然，他和Harry的友情之前就是，就现在看也是，很与众不同的——他两之间，自然不同于他和其他三个男孩之间的那种感情，或者他人生中同任何人之间的情感，但他们从没有发展到恋人未满的那一步。他们当时就是好朋友，亲近到超越Louis和任何人之间的亲蜜度，但他们从来不是情侣。

 

总之，那时他们被逼着，从恨不得把对方栓裤腰带上变得在人前基本不和对方有互动。采访时他们总被安排坐在离对方最远的地方，他们背后的团队有时甚至把五个男孩分成两队行动，当然，Louis和Harry永远不会待在同一个队。

 

在最开始，这无疑对他两的关系造成了很多束缚，发展到Harry发现已经忍无可忍的地步。不同于其他人，作为一个理想主义者和乐观主义者，好吧上帝佑他，他就没有看到自己和Louis的互动会对乐队造成什么消极影响——毕竟，Harry总是争辩道，他们有很大程度的粉丝认为他们，也想要他们在一起。Harry一向很能接受自己的性向，甚至长期对经纪公司施压让他公开出柜。Louis私底下一直觉得，如果说世界上有一个人可以公开出柜，然后还可以免受任何负面抨击，那个人肯定是Harry Styles。即使到现在，他们作为乐队出道的第六年，Harry依旧被逼在柜子里，丝毫不得承认他的真实性向（这曾是他们为了争取两年空档期向经纪公司做出的妥协条件之一）。当然Louis也不允许谈及他的性向，但和Harry不一样的是，Louis甚至不确定他是否真的想，至少当时他还不想出柜。可能的话，再过一百年他也不会想。

 

Louis走过一个个停车车位（谢天谢地这次没有撞见Eleanor），在就要走进Modest!办公楼时，又想到上次他被这样叫过来的经历……好吧，你可以用心神难安来形容他，他难免忧惧交加。

 

用力甩了甩头，他想让自己从这种想法里面挣脱出来，然后 朝 正 一 同等电梯的几个商务人士微笑点了点头。电梯一到，Louis进去按下了8楼，然后掏出手机看了看，i - phone屏幕上显示8：47，就几秒间，Louis暗自在心里为自己庆祝了一把，他人生第一次，没有迟到。这确实不应该是什么惊天壮举，但对于Louis？这真的，真的是。有一种人，因为习惯性迟到而臭名昭著，而Louis就是他们中之一，要他准时到除非是有人给他安排时间，就是那样，时不时地，他还是没办法准时。

 

而这次，他居然还早了点，所以Louis猜，如果确实有一次场合需要准时到场，那这次就估计是了。这次会是M!M高层之一召开的，即使他一向和那男的关系一般，但怎么想，他都不觉得迟到可以改善他两的关系。

 

电梯一到他就走了出去，没有给接待人员报出名字或告知为什么他到这儿，径直穿过了接待平台。他或许是刚休假了两年，但他仍然是Louis Tomlinson，如果接待人员连他都认不出来，好吧，那他都为她悲哀了。光想想坐在一个封闭的柜台后，至少和外界断绝了联系四年半，她这个人肯定不好玩。

 

在过去六个月他时常到Modest！办公楼，所以没费力就找到了会议室，但他至今依旧还是没能摆脱“这个会很蹊跷”的想法。他们通知开会方式——地下间谍组织的那一套，Louis又过了一遍——确认就是和往常的会议大相径庭，一般来说会议都是直接记录在每周接收到的活动日程里面，通知到位录音时间，采访时间等等。

 

就在伸手触到门把手的一刹那，他还是决定别细思那么多，反正他马上就知道他们葫芦里面卖的什么药了，所以此刻再纠结那么多也无济于事。

 

一进门先映入眼帘的，是个背对门坐的人。

 

“早上好，Haz，”Louis元气十足地打招呼，跨进门后关上身后的门。发现不是“一对一”的会议他简直大松了口气——这意味着其他几个男孩等会儿也会过来。

 

Harry被他的问候吓了一跳，很明显之前没听到门打开的声音。“天，Lou，”他原本想佯作恼怒，但由于脸上漾开的大大笑容导致演技彻底失败。二十二岁，Harry长得越发出挑帅气了（闭嘴。Louis当然有权利欣赏面前如画般的容颜）。他依旧是个hipster，刘海上捋，白色的t 恤 正好展现出他突出的锁骨还有诱人犯罪的纹身，但又半遮半掩，留人遐想。在场要是有一个自持自重，不是拉拉的女人或者一个gay（呃哼，只要是个人），此刻肯定已经在谷歌上检索 Harry上身裸照了……好吧，Louis为他们感到遗憾，因为他们不知道早些年他们都错过了些个什么。回到那时，没准Louis还可以撩起他的白t 恤 给他们秀秀Harry肚子上的蝴蝶纹身，好吧，他当然不是在抱怨些什么。

 

Harry 眯 起双眼，一瞬间，Louis还以为他发现自己在无遮无拦地打量他了，那样的话，你懂的，此刻就会变得很奇怪顺带还够他懊恼锤胸一阵的。

 

“你来早了，“没想到Harry开口说的却是这个事儿。呼… L ouis松了口气。

 

他笑道：“有那么让人惊讶吗，love？我早到也是有可能发生的吧。“

 

“20年就一遭，大概吧。”

 

“嗯哼”Louis边拉开Harry身旁的椅子坐下边诺诺哼着，一定程度上承认了。他还是觉得得换一下话题，于是问出了那个自从发现Harry也在这儿等着后就在他口边徘徊的问题：“他们三个呢？liam应该早到了才对。“

 

“我不知道，“Harry回道。“我刚开始还以为他们是把我们五个叫过来分开开会或怎样，但既然我两都在这儿，那就应该不是了。”

 

“对，”louis赞同地应到，“那他们三个应该立马就会到。”

 

Harry嗯了一声以示同意。“那么，有遇到什么好玩的事儿吗？”

 

“噢~当然有，”louis夸张调笑地拖着音。“就在昨晚下午，我们彩排结束分开后，我展开了一场还算惊心动魄的探险之旅。”

 

Harry白了他一眼，但还是乐了:“谁知道呢，Lou。极有可能你正好有一场火辣的约会，或什么的。”他说着用手肘拐调侃似地戳他一下。

 

“啊，对！” L ouis突然一本正经地回答，“这样说来确实有一个。性感到不行的一个。就是啊，我和两个叫……”

 

“ 嘿！ ”harry赶紧打断他，高举双手示意 L ouis，可以就此打住了。“我不，想，知道你们在卧室里做的事儿。”

 

Louis大笑出声，摇了摇头。想调戏harry总是出奇地容易， L ouis也最爱逗趣他了。“我和两个男人，一个叫Ben，一个叫Jerry，Harry。”他顿了一下，然后傻乐乐地笑开了花: “嘿！ 这句话押韵诶！”

 

Harry摇着头，无法隐藏脸上快破功的笑容。“真的,我对天发誓， L ou，有时候你真的就跟个五岁孩子一样。”

 

“好吧，那我真心希望今天的五岁小孩们不会爆黄段子，但或许只是我一个……”

 

Harry刚张开嘴想反驳，话还没出口，门就再次打开了。

 

 

“啊，harry， L ouis,”Richard Griffiths走进门冲他们打着招呼，身后跟着Harry Magee，随后进来的有Simon Jones还有整个1D的公关团队的成员以及一些其他人员。“通知得那么仓促，你们能到场真是太好了。”

 

Harry和 L ouis疑惑地交换了个眼神，然后就赶紧转移注意力和屋里所有刚进来的人应承着。握手和礼貌的招呼过后，他两就发现自己被安排坐在M!M两位创始者的对面，周围围坐着其他的工作人员。

 

“好吧，”Harry Magee双手交叠放在桌上，轻声咳了一声开了口。“那我们就直入正题好吧？”换个场合Louis可能还挺欣赏他这种跳掉寒暄单刀直入的做法，但今日此情此景下，只让Louis更加摸不清状况了。

 

同样摸不清状况的还有Harry：“等一下，我们不用等他们三个吗？”

 

Griffiths和Magee快速交换了一下眼神，然后Griffiths清了清喉咙回道：“今天这会就你们两。”

 

Louis抬了抬眉，好吧，这是他没料想到的。一个小组会议，或者就个单人会议TM也说得过去啊，但一个就他和Harry的会议，那就很蹊跷了。这和上次他被叫来单独开会的感觉太像了，Louis开始觉得浑身不自在，但他还是压抑着想法，依作不动声色。先不要大惊小怪，镇定。

 

Harry似可以听到Louis的心理所想，感同身受到Louis的微惧，他伸手覆上了Louis搭在自己腿上的手，轻柔地捏了捏。Louis压不住脸上柔开一片的浅笑，他下意识地翻过手掌，和Harry十指相扣。

 

这个动作原本挺怪的，但换做是他两，就显得自然而然了。

 

“是这样的，”Magee又咳了一声，接着刚才Harry打断他的地方捡起来说。“鉴于我们双方都了解到你们的粉丝基群，虽然正在与日俱增但依旧不甚理想，而专辑的发行期又迫在眉睫，现下的宣传虽然有效果，但，这还远远不够。”

 

一个公关团队的女成员接道，“我们现在需要的，就是劲爆的料点，足够劲爆到能吸引世界各地媒体的眼球和版面，这样的话我们才唤回那些还没有回心的粉丝。”

 

“所以你们现在在说的是一个公关噱头？”Harry眉毛上挑，思索着问。

 

“本质上说呢，是。我们已经做过调查，也做好了预期评估，有哪些粉丝依旧还保持坚忠，哪些已经脱粉，也找到了用来激发粉丝和那些重点媒体兴趣的销点，以及从你们新曲风入手，注入新粉丝的销点。”

 

“Harry，你似乎是从我们开始接手你们工作的伊始，就一直向我们要求让你出柜吧？”Griffiths向后靠向椅背，目光锁定Harry：“我们觉得时机到了。”

 

Harry眉头蹙得更深了：“但这和Louis有什么关系？”

 

“那关系可大了。”Simon Jones接话答道。Louis是真的，真的很不喜欢那个男人。“花花公子Harry Styles出柜当然有报道价值，但这除了使粉丝脱饭以外毫无助益，我们当然不会做做无用功的事儿。但，如果你们两个人同时出柜……”

 

“但Louis从来就没有表达过他想要出柜。”Harry打断道。Louis注意到，虽然依旧和往常一样慢条斯理地说着话，但Harry声音里有一种很罕见的冷硬。

 

“是没有，但我们相信Louis肯定愿意为了乐队的利益做一些牺牲。”Griffiths说道。所以，是的，Louis也不喜欢他，真的很不喜欢。

 

“他大没必要那样做。”Harry一下子火了。“他的性向不是你们随意榨取的东西，在他自己有心理准备前……”

 

“没事儿，Haz，”Louis下意识说，虽然这根本不是“没事儿”好么？

这“很有事儿”。光想着要向公众公开他的性向就已经让他惊惧到五脏六腑都扭作了一团。对于自己一向和异性做////爱时兴致寡然这个事实，他着实花了好长时间才能坦然接受，让他把这事儿说给全世界听，他还真不情愿。肯定会有一堆人排着队说“我早就给你说过吧…”，光着一点，就足够成为他无限期推迟公开声明的理由了。他拽了拽Harry和他在桌下十指紧扣的手，让他放心，自己还好，他也察觉到Harry微微放松了些，他死握着Louis掌心的手稍微松活了些。“我不明白，一个乐队里面有两个 同性恋 可以如何避免粉丝脱粉。你们反复给我们灌输的不都是让我们尽可能保持单身，给她们一些幻想的空间吗？那，不单单让一个同性恋成员，反而要两个人同时公开声明自己是 同性恋 ，怎么看都只会适得其反。”

 

那个公关小组的女士又开口了：“是这样，”她承认道。“你说得没错，Tomlinson先生。正常情况下，这肯定基本上就等同于专业性自杀行为，但你们两个，却是特例。从组团的第一天起，就到处都是关于你们两个关系的捕风捉影……”她点头分别示意绯闻的两个主人公。

 

“Louis和我是朋友，一直只是朋友。”Harry姿态生硬地打断了她。

 

“当然，我们也都知道。但粉丝们，很明显没有。”

 

“你们究竟想说什么？”Louis受够这样一直转弯抹角的兜圈子了，直接了当问道。如果他们是想提那个他已经开始心畏的提议，那他希望他们快刀斩乱麻给个痛快，这样他也可以送给他们一句掷地有声的“做你的春秋大梦去吧！”然后再拽起Harry一股脑冲出这个会议室。

 

“粉丝们想要，那我们就给他们。”Magee把手搭在身前的桌上，身子前倾着说道，“我们给他们Larry Stylinson。”

 

沉寂瞬间淹没了整个会议厅。Louis打包票此刻针落有声。大家似乎都摒息凝神，等待着Harry和他的反应。

 

好样的，这正是Louis最怕他们说出口的，从“Larry  S tylinson”第一天被疯传他就怕会到这么一天。即使Louis或多或少看到离这一天不远了，而且他的反应也依旧确切地表明着“我TM不干”，但震惊下他一反常态地啞口无声了。

 

“不可能。”Harry的声音一下子把他们所有人从短暂的恍惚中拽了回来。“我不干。“他重申道，声音里已经开始夹杂冷意了。“你们想都不用想。”噢，好吧，Louis能理解这一份抗拒心，真的，毕竟他和Harry在这件事上的看法是一致的，但他真的有必要说得就像光想着要和Louis约会就跟经历人生噩梦一样的吗？

 

“Louis上次和Eleanor的公关闹剧你们还要他再来一次？他是个人，我们也只是普通人，不是你们手上用来欺瞒全世界的棋盘上的棋子。”

 

噢，好吧。所以呢，这充分证明了Harry是真的是个打着灯笼都找不到的好人，外加宇宙好基友，当然也证明了他并没把和Louis约会等同于对他的蚕食蹂躏，或觉得很倒胃口或怎么样。了解到这点感觉好受多了，你懂的，为将来的共处考虑。

 

那个公关女士（叫Laura？还是Lauren来着？反正差不多了。）撅起唇眯着眼看着Harry：“我们当然知道你们是人，Styles先生。而且我能向你保证，我们视乐队的利益高于一切。如果你们还希望One Direction能重拾昔日荣光，有些事情是避免不了必须要做的。”

 

Harry不屑地一哼，这让Louis一下子反应过来，自己也该从迷怔中缓过神，说个一两句了：“如果我说错的话请原谅，”他语气里流露着丝丝讥讽之味。“据我所知，我们是做音乐的，而且我不久前刚确定，我们即将要发行的是一张无可比拟的专辑，也是一张我们前所未有的专辑，所以，这么说吧，或者这不中听，但不如我们让音乐自己说了算，好么？”

 

Griffinths摇头：“这是远远不够的。我们当然愿意让音乐掌握话语权，让它给你们招来更多的粉丝，但这一切的前提都是，他们得先有机会听你们的歌。”

 

Louis抬眉：“这话说的就有点不入耳了是不是？我们不是什么古调不弹明日黄花的独立摇滚乐队。人们还在关注我们。”

 

“但这还不够。”Jones陈述道。“你们是从一个长假期中回归，我们需要在做新专辑宣传的同时让媒体不断地报道你们。我们要一些具有争议性的话题去紧紧抓住公众的注意力。这种时候，有宣传就是好宣传，而我们刚刚的提议，偏偏就能让所有聚光灯都打映到你们身上。从你们两的关系入手，吸引人们的注意力，这才有可能让你们的音乐保持新鲜感。我们就是让街头巷尾一直谈论你们。只要小报大报，网上网下都不断在说你们，就会有更多人听及你们的名字，而这些人的兴趣才能被调动起来，然后去找去听你们新作。”

 

Louis欲言又止，但他无言并不代表说他已经接受他们这个策略了。看他不表态，他左侧传来了个怯生生的声音。他差点搞忘了这个会差不多整个公司的人都到了，就差没把他们七大姑八大姨都拉过来一起开会了，所以当除了Griffiths，Magee，Jones还有那个公关部女士开口说话外还有其他发言的声音，他略感惊奇。

 

“或许，这里我们也可以做一个让步。”一个很年轻，差不多Louis般大年纪的男的说道，Louis怀疑他也就刚刚大学毕业的样子。这才发现一入此行深似海了吧？“如果我们就这样公开宣称你们是情侣，但公众对反应激烈，那对整个乐队来说也是灾难性打击。我的意思是说，或许，我们可以在此之前有个实验期。让Louis和Harry在公开场合多多互动。摆拍流出一些关于他两的照片，我还不确定，但就比如说，拍到他们俩一起逛超市，单独共进晚餐什么的，然后我们静观其变。看这究竟会增加大家对乐队的喜爱还是会起反效果。如果最后确实证明人们都没上Larry这艘船，那样我们也不用费牛劲，直接就像以前那样，说他们俩只是朋友就可以了。”

 

他这番话后大家又陷入了沉寂，Louis趁这个空档瞥了一眼Harry。他心脏一紧，没想到Harry也正好回头看他。两人目光交织一瞬，Harry挑眉询问Louis的意思，然后头向Louis处一倾，似意思说这事儿他听Louis的。

 

发至肺腑地坦白说，Louis觉得这个男的提议确实百益无一害。和Harry待一起，他肯定无异议。他完全，完全没异议。事实上，这个提议听起来妙极了。

 

他微微笑着冲Harry耸了耸肩，似在说“那好吧”。Harry捏紧了他的手，噢喔，他差点搞忘他两的手还十指相扣着。

 

“好吧。”Louis打破了沉默。“我们并不是说同意假扮情侣了，但我们会，打个譬喻说，试一下水深水浅。如果这次作秀……”他吐出这个词时自己都觉得恶心了，“确实可以帮到乐队，那或许，我们会再次考虑要不要装下去。”这个词在嘴里化开苦味，他不禁觉得他们是把老本都卖出去了。他们五人音乐上灵感充沛，甚至可以说是下笔成篇，五个人都思若泉涌的创作者。比起两年前的他们，他们进步飞越，这张专辑里都是他们自己写的歌，但为了保障销量，他们还是要借力于一段虚假的关系去混淆公众视听，一想到这儿，都觉得肮脏不堪。

 

Griffiths，Magee还有Jones冲他笑的那个样子就像在向他宣称他们的胜利。最TM 不公平的是，似乎不管怎样，他们都会被塞进在作戏的泡泡里面，永远不用妄想可以做真正的自己。而他们也不得不照着经纪公司觉得最能赚钱的样子左右捏塑自己的形象。但这次是TM最后一次，Louis在心里默默发誓，这次之后，在1D重获往日光环后，他们再也不要再装成一个不是自己的自己了。

 

Louis叹一口气：“那这样，应该没事儿了吧，那我们也该走了。我忙得都快转起来了，还有歌要写，有歌要录——你们知道的，作为一个乐队成员，除了制造那些瞒天过海的作秀噱头外还有其他事儿做。”他眼角处瞄到Harry嘴角微微上提，被他的话逗乐得不行。

 

“那好的，”Magee说道。“你们的摆拍事宜我们会联系你们，那明天可以做出去超市购物的相关安排吗？”

 

那个公关部女士点头道：“这作为开端挺好的。我们已经将Harry以及Louis合照的禁令撤销了，所以今后的事儿也好安排。你们明天下午3点到4点左右去超市怎么样？你们选一个狗仔们蹲点的超市吧？“

 

“我家附近有家乐购。”Harry回道，然后注意力又转移到Louis这儿。“买完东西我可以在我那儿给我两做一顿晚餐，你觉得呢？还是，你有其他安排？“

 

Louis摇了摇头：“没安排。”他再次确认，真的，就让这个公关作秀和假情侣关系这样发展下去吧，至今这个计划看起来真的很棒。一起去乐购买东西，和Harry吃一顿家餐——好吧，Louis觉得这再美好不过了。

 

Harry笑得都快看不到眼睛了：“那太好了。好吧，既然该解决的都解决了，我们走吧。在我们中午和他们三见面前，我想先吃点早餐。”Harry随即从椅子中起身，没来得及回应，Louis跟着也起了身。

 

刚提脚迈出出门时，Louis回过身，咧嘴冲屋里的人嘲讽地笑着，致了个礼：“我原本想说‘和你们见面真开心’，但我妈教我不要说谎。”根本不屑看他们做何反应，Louis就直接回了身，Harry露齿轻笑着，Louis一把抓过他的手腕就向电梯走去。

 

一进电梯，就有一股怪异的静谧横亘在他们俩之间。他们俩似乎都不知道现在二人独处时该怎么办了。Louis一度笃信，自己再也不会参与到像上一次他和Eleanor那种作秀关系中去了，但莫名其妙他们又把他诓进来了。当然，他没有当即同意直接开始假装恋爱或怎样，但Louis有一种预感——不管怎样，最后他两还是会开始一段作秀关系的。你可以对1D的经纪公司以及他们的公关团队的所作所为颇具微词，特别从道德行操以及做事方法上说，但有一点你不能否认，就是他们绝对是这一行的各中翘楚。他们知道如何制造他们想要的结果，Louis可以把他家当都赌上的就是，一般Modest！说有效的方法，那就一定有效。

 

“所以……”Harry终于打破了沉默。“是有点出人意料啊，嗯？”

 

Louis提起一边嘴角微笑，摇头道：“也不完全，真的。这次和我上次和Eleanor一起被叫过来出奇地相似。”

 

“哦…对了，我差点忘了……”Harry声音渐小，细弱闷哼。心不在焉用手比划表达了他没说完的话。

 

“你指的什么？我曾到过这里，做过同样的事？我也确实可以算是个扮作秀情侣的专家了。”Louis接话道。他原本想开玩笑似的说这话的，但却听起来苦涩不已。

 

Harry向后缩了缩，他那一声轻柔的“Lou”告诉Louis他也听出话里那一丝楚涩了。

 

“不是，Haz”Louis柔和地打断他，伸手温柔地抚揉着Harry迷迷糊糊的卷发。“我的天，我不是那个意思。这次跟El的那次完全不是一回事。”

 

Harry摇了摇头，蹙起了眉头：“但，也确实就是一码事的，Lou，那个时候你过得一点都不好。”

 

“不一样的，Harry，真的。而且我过得也并不糟，至少不是那么糟。整个逢场作戏让人反胃是真的，但那一切原本不该那么难捱……如果我没有被逼着，非得把你划出我的生活的话。那是迄今为止最让人无法忍受的一点。你是我最好的朋友，Haz。坦白说，这次给了我们两一个冠冕堂皇的理由，能成天都和彼此待在一起的理由，待到你开始厌烦我。”

 

Harry又摇了摇头，卷发跳跃着，但这次确实笑着的：“不可能的，Lou。就不会有那一天。”

 

一股暖流窜入Louis的心坎，在他还来不及回味那一份暖意，电梯铃就不合时宜地响了，一楼到了。Harry拉着他的手腕走出了电梯，Louis不自觉地注意到，Harry的大手环着他的手腕就像在牵着一个孩子的小手一样。

 

“Louis?Louis?”Harry的声音把他又拉了回来，他赶紧把目光从他两的手转移到Harry的脸上。

 

“抱歉，我神游了。你刚才说什么啊？”

 

“我问你，你想不想和我一起吃点东西？正好当作我们两第一次正式的假约会，可以吗？”

 

“当然没问题。”Louis点头。“我今早也是只喝了点茶就过来了，所以只要是吃东西我都OK。”

 

Harry咧嘴一笑：“那正好，我正好知道一家离这儿不远的小餐馆，他家的煎火腿是我这一辈子吃过最棒的。”

 

“那就带路吧，小Harold。”

 

Harry用屁股撞了一下Louis，摇头笑道：已经不是那么小了，Tomlinson。”

 

噢，好吧，只有Harry一个人觉得22岁“不是那么小”，但话说过来，Harry22岁经历过的一切估计比一些人一辈子经历的还多。

 

“对我来说你永远是小的那个。”他刻意将语气放得轻快逗趣。

 

Harry一本正经地点头回道：“我们确实唱过《Forever young》。”

 

Louis畅怀大笑出声，点头：“我们确实唱过，Haz。你说的没错。”

 

 

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

 

结果证明Harry是对的，这家的煎火腿确实美味至极。他们刚落座热腾腾的咖啡就端上来了，果然是名副其实的星级好店。至于他们俩，就如时光未逝般，他们奇快地回归了往常的相处模式。不是说他们在长假中没有和彼此待在一起过，实际上，他们五个都特地空出时间去和彼此通话（即使在他们最忙的时候），尽可能地多见面，对于Louis和Harry两人更是了，他两只要一有时间都会和对方单独见面。他两在过去的六个月间大部分时间都和对方待在一起，写写歌，录录音，为他们新专辑试音，试到他两都心满意足为止，但算起来，他们俩已经很久没有这般单独出现在公共场合过了。避开和刚才那场会议有关的内容，他两旁若无人地自然交谈着。

 

他们之间的友谊从来不用花多大精力去经营，Louis一直觉得Harry是世界上唯一的那个可以和他如此搭拍的人。他们偷着对方碗里的菜，即使是对方说的一个冷笑话也可以被逗得乐不可支，他们从Zayn和Perrie什么时候要孩子（他们俩小口都觉得也不远了，等Zayn不再被“要孩子”这个想法吓得尿裤子，那也就再过几年咯）说到等会儿Zayn家里面会有多少不同种类的外卖（他两都觉得肯定不会少，因为是Naill点餐，他就从不会专点一种，一般来说他会点了中国春卷后又点上意大利辣香肠披萨外加一份绿咖喱。）

 

他们吃完后Louis在Harry还没来得及掏出钱夹前就一起付了账。

 

”Hey！”Harry抗议道。“你没必要一起付。”

 

“我想一起付。”Louis实诚地说，话音刚落就又调笑道：“还有，你没听说过和约会对象吃饭时应该绅士点主动埋单吗？”

 

Harry气呼呼地说：“那明晚的晚餐我埋单。下次我们出去的时候我也要埋单。”

 

“下次，嗯哼。”Louis打趣道。“你就那么自信，嗯？说不定就没有下一次约会哦。”

 

“那还是容我提醒你一下，我们明天就有一场既定计划内的约会，所以嗯哼。”

 

“敢情好，我觉得我已经被骗上贼船了。那我们是不是应该……”一个低声紧张的咳嗽声打断了Louis的话。循着声源处Louis回过身，看到两个20岁左右的女生。”

 

“我们不是故意想打断些什么，”其中一个女孩儿紧张地开了口，而且，也很礼貌，这很好。“我们只是，嗯…我们真的真的很喜欢你们的音乐。”

 

“铁杆粉丝来的！”另一个女孩儿激动不已地补充道。

 

第一个女孩儿听到朋友的话明显放松不少，微笑道：“是的，我们很期待你们的新专辑。”

 

“谢谢你们，”Harry眉开眼笑。“能回归我们也很开心。”

 

两个女孩儿都笑了，显而易见地没那么紧张了，这的归功于Harry的亲和力，他总是礼貌，亲和，镇静地影响着周围的人，如果在Harry身边你还不能放松下来，你就算是非人哉药石无救了。

 

“我们能不能和你们合照，可能的话，呃，能给我们签个名吗？”

 

这次就是Louis回答了：“当然没问题了！”他笑盈盈地看着她们。好吧， 喔噢 ，可能是由于被Harry感染了，也或许是由于Louis打心里眷恋这种睽违的感觉，反正当两个女孩儿分别挤在在他和Harry之间拍照时，他发现自己正不知不觉地傻笑着。简直傻透了，但他爱极了这一刻的感觉。

 

呃，也不是说他在假期间没能经常和粉丝合照——毕竟他们新专辑的宣传正有条不紊地进行着，但，艹，究竟有多少年他没能和Harry一起和粉丝合照了？如此一想，今后都可以这样无忌无惮，他两的假约会肯定美妙至极。

 

他们给两个女孩儿签了名，Louis甚至还特地花了点时间写了一些小问候，撇开早晨的噩梦，今天真是太美好了。Harry把他飞龙走凤签了名的笔记本递给女孩儿们，Louis眉眼带笑地问道：“还有什么需要的吗？”轻柔得简直可媲美他当柜台员时的口气了。他觉得她们会打笑一下，或许（可能？）脸红一阵，然后就赶紧走了，但没想到羞怯怯的那个女孩儿欲言又止地开口了。

 

“我可不可以，给你们拍一张照，嗯…就你们两个的？”

 

Louis瞥了眼Harry，发现Harry正笑颜清朗地低头看着他。“当然可以。”Harry说道，然后伸手揽过Louis的腰，把他拉得更近些。Louis下意识地就向Harry凑过去，就在女孩儿们捯饬她们手机预备拍照时，Louis灵机一动，被自己心底的小恶魔的说服了。他踮起脚尖（艹，Harry一下子冲那么高干嘛？），拽着Harry的胳膊把他拉低一些，然后就在听到快门声音的那一霎那，他的唇印上了Harry的脸颊。

 

站回身，他回头乐滋滋朝两个女孩儿笑着：“拍得如何，babe？还可以吧？”

 

嗯好吧，看她俩面红耳赤，连连点头又笑逐颜开的样子，Louis觉得应该拍得不赖。和她们挥手道别后，Louis带着Harry朝和女孩儿们相反的方向走去。过了一会儿Louis才反应过来Harry出奇的安静，噢，糟糕，艹，Louis刚才完全没有过脑，自己这样的突如其来的 秀恩爱 是不是不适宜？

 

“艹，Haz，我不是说……”他赶紧道歉道。

 

“没有，没有，Lou。我没问题，完全没问题。只是，你一下亲了我个措手不及。我真没什么。”Harry打断了他。呃，好吧，是Louis的错觉还是？Harry的声音一下子低沉喑哑了不少。

 

他甩了甩头，那句话怎么说的来着——凭空想象就是亵渎的第一征兆？难道不成这是他自言自语时捏造的句子？

 

“噢，那就好。好极了。我至少不能让我的假男友接受不了我的唇，对吧？”

 

Harry摇着头，嗔怒道：“也就只有你，Lou。”他说道。“只能是你。”

 

“hey，我俩都懂，你爱我，babe。”

 

“这是实话，你知道的。”Harry说道，一下子口吻里再没一丝逗弄的痕迹。“我确实爱你。”

 

Louis笑了，因为，是的，他也确实，很爱，很爱他面前这个男孩—这个男人。他也如斯把心里的话向Harry说了出来，Harry的紧绷着的肩膀明显放松了下来，他似不确定Louis有多在意他。傻子，他怎么会觉得Louis不够爱他。

 

“你是我最好的兄弟。”Louis补了一句，用他的肩膀撞了下Harry。就那一刹那，Harry脸上滑过一种值得玩味说不清的表情，闪过即瞬，可能是Louis多想了吧。

 

“嗯，”Harry赞同道。“好兄弟。”

 

 

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

 

一个小时后，Louis把车泊在Zayn家门外，Harry的车跟紧跟他后面。爬出车后Louis锁上车门倚着车等Harry停完车向他走来。默契地沉默着，两人并肩走在通向Zayn和Perrie家前门的小道上。这是Louis最爱的一件事儿之一，这件事儿也只有和Harry在一起时才能显得如此自在自然。这一刻的静默，既没有空洞无谓的絮絮叨叨，也没有怪异尴尬的对话或者深入的谈话。就这样陪着对方默默地走着，一切安好。

 

他们走到门口，Louis的手触到门把手，正打算直接推开走进去时（他们五个间老早就约定俗成，人到的一个标志就是不按门铃不用等直接进门），Harry伸手过来止住了他。Harry温厚的大手覆履上他手的一瞬间，一阵战栗刷过Louis周身，他下意识抬头看Harry，脸上写满了疑问。

 

Louis疑惑地抬眉，Harry正咬着唇，显得有些许不安。“我们要告诉他们吗？”最后他还是问了出来。Louis眉头上了锁，Harry似一下子后悔了，这才反应过来这句话听起来不是个滋味。“我是说，我的意思是，我们肯定要告诉他们，但是，现在吗？我们是现在告诉他们，还是以后，还是……”他声音越来越小，大眼睛就这样看着Louis，一瞬看起来就还是那个Harry Styles，那个16岁的Harry Styles，Louis的心倏的一揪。

 

Louis在Harry覆盖下轻柔地翻转过他的手掌，和Harry十指相扣，似抚慰般，用大指来回摩挲Harry的手背。“或许吧，”Louis缓慢地说，因为，说真的，到现在为止，他还没有时间去理清他的思路，他脑子都还没转过来，他甚至都没有考虑过他们三个对这事儿的会做何感受。“或许今天，我们可以先把我们的会开完再……？我的意思是说，呃，今天肯定得告诉他们三，但或许我们先把该讨论的事儿说完再说？”

 

Harry咬着唇点点头：“好的。”他说道。“这样也好。”Louis冲他微微笑了笑，松手前紧了紧Harry的手，然后两个人一同走进了Zayn家的房子。

 

“Oooooooiiii” 从门厅走进客厅时Louis大声地喊了一声，让他们知道他两到了。

 

“在这儿！”他听到Liam的声音从厨房传来，于是两人也就转向向厨房走去。

 

“好啊，男孩儿们。”他和Harry一进厨房Louis就眉开眼笑地打着招呼。他们三个都在这儿，正想办法理清楚Naill带过来作午饭的外卖（都够补给一个小型部队了）。

 

“饿了吗？”Niall问道，直接跳过任何的正式问候，而Zayn和Liam至少还冲Louis笑着，嘴里嚼着东西含含糊糊说了个“好”字。Liam一脸无可奈何地冲Niall翻了个白眼。

 

“不怎么饿。”Louis老实地回答。“刚吃了和Haz住一起后第二棒的煎火腿。”

 

Niall不爽了，但还是耸了耸肩：“那我等会儿就可以吃多点了。”然后他露齿一笑：“你们两个是一块儿到的吗？最好小心点要不然又有新的Larry绯闻了。”

 

 

Louis眼角可以瞥见Harry不自在地换了换脚。“我们开不同车来的，兄弟。”Louis耸耸肩回道。一提及他和Harry的关系，回答的那个人永远是他，不是说Louis很介意或怎么样，只是有时候他真的很好奇Harry究竟是在在意什么，为什么一提及这个话题他总是弄得那么不自在。

 

Niall咧嘴一笑，耸了耸肩，端起他能端走的所有吃的向饭厅走去。Liam和Zayn也端着吃的跟着去了饭厅，他们三就把吃的都端光了，所以Louis和Harry也就只有空着手跟着他们走。Louis迈脚正打算出厨房，但Harry一把抓住他的手肘止住了他脚步。他半回身，又一次冲这个年岁稍小的男人疑惑地抬起了眉。

 

“嗯哼？”Louis问道，试图琢磨清楚Harry脸上玩味的表情。他脸上表情夹杂着些许的尴尬，显而易见的欣慰，还有不加修饰的开心。

 

“你更喜欢我做的煎火腿？”Harry问道，他嘴角笑徜徉开来，酒窝也现了出来（Harry身上Louis最喜欢，最喜欢的点之一。真的。）

 

Louis浅浅地笑了。“终有一天，我也会做出击败你的煎火腿出来的，Haz。”他的声线出奇的轻柔，其实为一些类似早餐一样的事上感伤悲怀挺傻的。Louis真这样觉得。这绝对是他内心的感受。但看到Harry脸上笑逐颜开的样子（笑到一种夸张的地步，笑得都快看不到眼睛了—这样笑肌肉都得发疼了吧？），使得一切都有意义了。有时候Louis会忘记，Harry其实依旧还是那个16的男孩，那个得到Louis的一个真诚的称赞就可以欣喜若狂的男孩。Louis一直不太理解他这一点，但坦诚地说，如果说Louis不享受这种感觉——这种知道自己可以让Harry春风满面光彩耀人的感觉，那他一定是在说谎。Harry每天都被各式的褒扬赞赏包围，不知为什么，似乎他更在意Louis对他的表扬。

 

“非常老实地说啊，”他继续说道。“很杯具的就是，我都好多年－好多年，Harold，没吃过你做的煎火腿了。”

 

他感觉到Harry凑近他，从身后突然紧紧贴着他。Louis僵了，整个人都冻住了。在一份难以言喻的惊吓和期待的交织中凝固住了。他感受到Harry的大手放到了他腰的两侧。当Harry贴近他时，他能感受到Harry健美的体形上每一寸曲线起伏；当Harry倾身低头把唇贴到Louis耳边时，他能感觉到Harry的卷发正轻擦着他的耳廓，他唇的软柔，他呼吸的炙热。

 

“嗯，考虑到我们两就要开始约会了呢，”Harry慢条斯理地低柔哝喃地说着。“那我觉得肯定会有很多机会让我们在彼此家过夜，那样我就可以给你做早餐了呢。”

 

Harry抽身拉开了距离，呃，老实说，Louis差点呻吟出声（谢天谢地他没有，因为，哦老天爷，那样他真的会无地自容的）。Harry从他身侧走过，向餐厅入口处走去，但又突然停下脚步，回头看Louis，送了他个厚脸皮的调笑：“作戏得作像了不是？”他补充道。还没来得及消化Harry的话，厨房里就只剩Louis一个人了，还像个傻瓜一样怔仲原地。

 

噢，好吧，我艹，刚刚那算什么啊？！

 

――――――――――――――――――――――

 

 

  
问题就是，Louis坐在Zayn和Perrie家餐桌前想，今天的“乐队小会”开得各种没重点无边际。鉴于他们五个决心这次说了算必须是他们自己，所以当他们五个为了专辑和准备回归事宜聚在一起的时候，会议才能彰显它存在的价值。他们五个约定好一个月至少一次（在专辑筹备期间是一个星期一次），要寻个机会就他们五个人坐一起——没有经纪人，没有Paul，就他们五个——没有任何外界干扰，就事说说他们自己的想法。他们想录制哪首歌？他们对在芬兰的表演最强烈的感受是什么，为此他们是否要推翻之前的巡演计划？定期开乐队会议估计是他们回归工作轨道后做的最明智的决定。现在他们在开其他会时都是在已经达成共识后再一起踏进会议室，在谈到他们五个人满意前他们是不会妥协或将就的（所以Louis觉得要不是经纪公司把他和Harry“叫单边”式地叫去开会，他两也不会被诓进这个“作秀计划”里去）。

 

乐队会议的成果就是他们真正引以为豪的专辑以及巡演的问世。

 

但现在他们专辑也快录制好了，巡演也筹划得七七八八，所有宣传也都在商讨中，所以他们今天开会就挺没必要的。但出于习惯，不用提前计划他们今天还是聚一起了。

 

但话说回来这样也挺好的，能这样和他四个好友坐一团说说笑笑。Zayn和Harry在就一本Louis连名字都没听说过的书激烈地争讨着，而他自己也正和Liam讨论着最新版本的FIFA，就Niall，视他们为隐形，一个人在手机上戳戳打打着。

 

正在和Liam交谈中的Louis突然被Niall清嗓的咳嗽声打断了。转移注意力到Niall身上后，Louis第一时间留意到是他的一直在自己以及Harry两处游走的目光，脸上的一副说不清的表情。

 

“干嘛？”Harry问道，注意力也从Zayn那儿移到了Niall处。他很明显也注意到Niall一反常态的举止了，而Louis也看见Harry用眼角紧张地偷瞄了他几眼。

 

Niall把他的手机推到桌子中央。“Twitter上面现在有三个和Larry相关的关键词趋势，还是在世界榜单上。”他的语气似是被逗乐了，但同一秒Louis却如遭雷击，因为，好吧，wow，三条世界趋势，真的算多了，算是很，多，了。如果Louis记忆没出错，和Larry相关的趋势已经很久没上世界榜了。

 

Louis都还没反应过来，Liam就一把把Niall的手机攫接了过来，然后冲着手机屏幕皱起了眉。“＃LarryStylinson，”他读着。“＃LarryIsReal，＃LarryTogetherNeverSurrendered。”Liam的眉头越蹙越紧，纹路加深。他又继续在手机屏上滑动着，然后冲着屏幕提起了眉。桌上的沉寂让人窒息，但Louis完全不知道自己该说些什么来打破这一份静谧了。

 

最后Liam终于从屏幕中抬起了头，目光一下子找寻抓攫到Louis的视线。Liam一脸的“我看不懂了”，还有一脸受到伤害的神情，而Louis实在，实在找不到头绪，Liam为什么要一脸“你伤害了我的感情”的表情。Liam一言不发将手机放回了桌子中央，他们其他人赶紧凑近一看究竟。看到他亲昵地亲吻着Harry脸颊的照片大喇喇地呈现在屏幕上时，Louis心脏差点骤停了。

 

手机上的照片很小，但就使是最小规格的照片，Louis也不得不承认他两看起来像是天造地设的一对儿。他们在彼此身边显得自然愉悦，而且，最让他心惊胆战的是，他们看起来真的就像是一对如假包换的情侣。

 

“噢，”他身旁的Harry出了声。噢，好吧，只能这样了。艹，已经糟到不行了，真的，Louis默念，但都这样了是吧……

 

Liam抓过桌上的手机，在屏幕上划着，越看上面写着的东西眉头就越深壑。好一会儿，桌上都一片静默，就连Louis，一贯都会调侃两句的人，在这样的静默中，发现自己完全语言无能了。

 

“Larry党的圣诞节提前到了，虽然才是八月，但管它呢。”Liam开始大声读出手机上写的东西是Louis一下没反应过来。“反正我们所有Sugarscape的成员都觉得今年的圣诞节提前到了。我们心心念念殷切期盼的One Direction成员——绝对的万人迷Harry Styles和Louis Tomlinson今天早些时候被粉丝目击到一起出行。为什么这事儿怎么就值得我们一惊一乍念念叨叨的呢，可能你会问？好吧，Hazza和Loubear已经很多年没有被拍到一起单独私下出行了，所以我们不得不反问一下：Larry Stylinson是破镜重圆了吗？他们究竟有没有分开过？他们曾经有好过吗？我真的很想一探究竟。但有一件事是毋庸置疑的，就从今天的照片看来，他们两待一起时自然到不行，他们亲密地共享早午餐，而且……等一等！还亲了对方，他两看起来太有爱了。我们都一致觉得这只是个开头，还有后戏！大家觉得呢？快来视频下留言吧！”

 

Liam读完这篇报道后，沉寂随之而来，这次沉重更甚。Louis甚至不知道该看哪儿了，真的，艹，怎么会这样？怎么就TM发展到现在这个景象了呢？他脑子根本就还没有转过来，更别说去理解Liam，Zayn还有Niall此刻的感受了。我的老天爷，他们原本就不该如这般知晓件事儿的。

 

Louis察觉到一只手轻柔地摁放在了他的大腿上，他被惊了惊然后才意识到这熟悉的触感来自于Harry。

 

“我觉得，你两欠我们一个解释。”Zayn终于打破了沉默，他的声音不大但却满含受伤之情。Louis条件反射目光飞移到Zayn身上，他嗓音中的可闻的感伤倒映在双眼中，Louis的心一下子抽成了一团。

 

“我俩原本就打算在今天开完会后就告诉你们的，”Louis开口说道。“我们……”

 

他被Liam那些许紧绷生硬的声音打断了：“但，但你们两之间肯定不是一天两天的事儿了吧？……你们为什么都不给我们说？还是你们觉得我们不能接受？我们何曾……”

 

“不是那样的。”Harry强力地插进话。“不是，不是那样的，真的。你们完完全全误会了。我和Lou没有在一起。”Louis瞥到Harry边说边一个劲儿摇头，一头的卷发随着他的动作跃动着。

 

“什么？”Niall质疑道，手指着手机。“但那是怎么……”

 

“那就是我们要告诉你们的事儿。”Louis打断道。他们今天真是一点没得消停。“今天我们被经纪公司还有公关组的人叫过去开会了。”

 

“就你两？”Liam一脸疑惑地问，眉头都快皱得打结了。

 

“是的，”Harry应接道。“就我和Lou。我们刚开始也觉得很奇怪，直到他们开始说起，然后一下子什么都解释清楚了，为什么就光叫我们两过去……”Harry声音渐弱，Louis将自己手覆上他放在自己腿上的手，轻柔地捏了捏，意思说接下去的让我说。

 

“他们想让我两假作恋爱。”他尽可能地让自己的语调不带个人情感。他们三的接下去的反应可以用“充满喜剧色彩”来形容了——紧绷的脸上肌肉松弛下来后，他们的嘴似都合不住了，就像正拙劣地模仿金鱼一样。“也就是说，你们知道的，为了宣传假装约会。为了获得关注度和粉丝。他们说得就好像，一下子作为gay是一件好事儿似的，特别如果我们两在一起的话。”

 

“你们拒绝了对吧？”Zayn问道，满脸忧虑。

 

Louis和Harry换了换眼神，两个人都选择缄口不言。他们俩的迟疑很明显让三个男孩儿回过味儿了。

 

“等等——你们不会答应了吧？什么？”Niall问道，一脸不懂，额头紧蹙。

 

“我们并没有完完全全地……”Harry顿了顿，语调比往常还慢。他看起来正斟词酌句，在脑内想着最佳的语言组合。“答应下来。呃，我们说的是我们会……呃，尝试一下。”

 

Zayn单抬起他那雕刻似的眉：“尝试一下？试着去约会？”

 

Louis摇头：“不是，”他都能听出自己声音里的郁结，不能完完全全给他们三解释清楚来龙去脉真真太让人抓狂了。坦白说，现在这个状况已经糟糕透顶了。“不，不是这样的。我和Harry肯定不会因为公关叫我们深陷爱河于是我们就一头栽下去。如果我们两真想在一起何必等到现在对吧？”Louis感觉到自己手掌包覆下的那只手抽搐了一下，他回头看了一眼身边的男孩，Harry正死死盯在自己的腿上，明显不想让Louis注意到他。Louis也没多加理睬，继续说道：“我们大家都希望专辑卖得好，能名列前茅，那……如果我和Harry和彼此多多待一起就能助力销量，何乐不为呢？也不是多大一事儿对吧？所以我们最后也并没有完全否决，我们只是同意在公开场合一起现身几次，看大家的反应如何——也看看这个策略是否起作用。”

 

“所以也就是说，今天这个是公关组安排的？”Liam问。

 

“今天不是的。”Louis被Harry回语中的强硬吓了小跳，但很快恢复过来，让他安心似地捏了捏掌中男孩儿的手。

 

“嗯，今天并不是可以安排的。我们计划内的第一个摆拍是明天。今天的话，只是因为，我两作为好朋友已经不知道他妈多少年没能单独一起出现在公开场合过了。所以，也不怪我们，能一起吃早餐，这感觉好到爆好吗。”

 

Zayn呼出了一口一直噎住的气：“好吧，”他低柔地说道，似心里石头落下来了。“那好吧。但记住，我们爱你们。这件事上，我们绝对不会强求你们，我们也不会强求你们去做任何你们不想做的事儿。就……”

 

“我们知道，Zayn。”Harry打断道。“如果感觉不对劲我们肯定会叫停的，如果事情最后发展成当年Lou和Eleanor那样的话我们也肯定叫停的。但，就现在看来，老实说事情看起来并没有那样糟。我可以定期和一个这世界上我最喜欢的一个人出去逛逛，溜达溜达。像明天，我们就可以一起去买菜然后一起在我那儿吃吃晚餐，又不是让我上绞刑架什么的。当然，狗仔们会很烦人，但现在我们也算习以为常了对吧？”

 

“那好吧，”Niall是最后点头的一个。“如果这是你们自己的决定，那我们支持你们。只要有用得到我们的地方就说。”Zayn和Liam也低语同意Niall所言。

 

所以这边事情也就算解决了。Louis觉得这还得归功于他们深厚的友情，他们的小伙伴们总是懂得点到而止。不管怎样最后大家还是达成一致了，能得到三个队友的支持接受，这感觉远比Louis预想的更美妙。

 

接下去的一个小时，他们五个都小心翼翼地绕开了这个话题，就调天侃地地聊着，完全沉浸享受在彼此的陪伴中。三点的时候Niall回了家，20分钟后Liam跟着也回了家。快四点时Perrie回来了，在Zayn唇上吻了一口后热情地招呼着Louis和Harry，那个吻太单纯，太过亲密无间，一个激灵，Harry和Louis才反应过来，他们两也该视实务闪人了。

 

他两一路无言走到停车处，在两车间下意识地停下了脚步。Louis转头面向Harry大大笑开。他注意到了Harry脸上仅存一秒的疑虑，还没回味过劲，这个身形明显高大过他的男孩一步向前就将他带进了怀抱。

 

Louis自然而然地将手环过Harry，下巴挰在他肩上，也将他往自己怀里带。发觉Louis的回应后Harry抱Louis抱得更紧了，Louis还感觉到他微微转过头，埋吻在他发间的轻柔。他在回应前完全没多想，真的，就也微转过头，在Harry肩胛肌肤裸露处印下一吻。这般的手足情深的亲密也就只限于他和Harry之间，更何况他在行动前完全没过脑。

 

“谢谢。”Harry在他发间呼吸着。“我知道你最不想陷入的就是这种状况。你从没有要求过这些，不管是出柜也好还是假装恋爱也好，我也是自私透顶才让跟着我做这些事儿。但……”他顿了顿，Louis轻柔地揉抚他的背给他顺这口噎在胸口的气。“但一想着我可以和你一直待一起，我就止不住地开心，也很感激。我已经受够这种对真实的自己遮遮掩掩的生活了。所以真的……”他又停顿了下来，一把将Louis拥进怀中，拥紧到不能更紧。Louis唯一能回应Harry的也就是紧攫住他，不放手。

 

他们就紧抱着彼此站在原地好一会儿，几秒后Harry才轻轻地抽回了身。他环着Louis身侧的手捧住了Louis的脸颊，大手柔和地摩挲着，额头前倾抵上Louis的额头，Louis的手指在Harry的臀腰处轻柔地划着圈，完全沉浸在两个人的小世界里。

 

“我一直很想你。”Harry低柔地说，双眼真诚地望进Louis的眼中。“我知道我们一直都在彼此身边，我知道，但一直以来我就是很想你。我想念那些在采访中可以毫无顾忌触碰你而不用担心第二天新闻漫天的日子；我想念那些不用提前知晓你的行踪然后在公开场合刻意避开你的日子；想念那些可以不用担心经纪公司做何反应自在随意和你在舞台上互动的日子。”Louis扣住Harry臀腰部的手紧了紧，他被面前这个男孩热忱的坦白说得内心一片柔情。

 

“我也一直很想你，Harry。”他低喃。他两就像正身处在一个秘密泡泡里面，身怕声音稍微大一点就会将这份他两编织出的特别时间打破。他的一只手从Harry的臀腰处抚上他的脸庞，轻柔地摩挲着。“还有啊，我爱你。”他补充道，因为他觉得Harry这一刻最想听到的话就是这个，他这样说也因为这是他的真情吐露。“我很爱很爱你，你知道的对吧？”

 

Harry点点头，他的手一路从Louis的脸颊下抚，摸过他的脖颈，最后停抵在他的胸膛上。Harry将额头埋在Louis的颈间，Louis也顺势把手揉进他的卷发里，柔和地来回梳理着。“我知道。”Harry低语道。“我也很爱你，很爱很爱你。”

 

他两静静地这样待了好一会儿，这姿势让Louis都为Harry感到不自在，毕竟他两的身高差在那儿。

 

最后他两还是分开了，Harry冲Louis带着丝不确定微微地笑了笑，Louis则尽可能地用自己觉得最能让他安心的方式回应他，微笑映面地看着他。

 

“该各回各家啦，”Louis依旧笑着，伸手捏了捏Harry的手。

 

“嗯，”Harry点头应道。“那我们明天见？”

 

“打死不会错过的，放心。”

 

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

 

这天剩下的时间Louis就过得相当不规律了。他在回家路上买了点外卖带回家，一头扎进沙发后就边看Keep up with the Kardashians的重播边提前吃了他了晚餐。随后，当他把外卖盒丢进垃圾箱，也看够Kim和她妈吵架的戏码后，他开始掏出手机刷Twitter。他看到的第一个信息通知就是Harry在一个小时前发了条新推，好奇地点开Harry的头像，然后就看到了他在几分钟内连续发的两条推，他情不自禁地笑了，因为，真的，Harry真的就一萌萌的大呆瓜。

 

“＠Harry_Styles：终有一天，我也会做出击败你的煎火腿出来的。”

“＠Harry_Styles：我听过最棒的赞扬，坦白说。”

Louis考虑要不要回复一下这两条推，但最后还是放弃了，毕竟Harry写的东西没有一点明指和他有关，所以他觉得还是让大家猜去吧。

 

稍作迟疑后他又回去看有提到他的推文。跟往常一样，就一大堆杂七杂八的推，有求他关注自己的；有求他和自己上-床的；有好一部分人爱特他表示对他的感激之情，感谢他勇于做自己，也表达自己对即将发行的新专辑的激动之情；也有极少一部分人骂他“基佬”；还有好一些人问到Harry。他看到了其中一条无伤大雅的提问，想了想他还是回复一下好，于是点了回复键。他的回复既老套也确实实城。他已经好久没有做这种“粉丝回馈”了，但这次跟以往他和Eleanor在一起时做的那些相比感觉好太多。至少这次他的谎言是不违心的。

 

“＠luvlounhaz4：＠Louis_Tomlinson今天和＠Harry_Styles玩的开心吗？

 

“＠Louis_Tomlinson：＠luvlounhaz4 ＠Harry_Styles 不能更开心！每天都无限感激能遇见他，能有他陪伴在我的生活中！”

 看着转发和点赞数飙升他心满意足地笑了。又花了几分钟，他刷了刷提到他的推，越来越多的人问及Larry的事儿，他想了想于是打开了Tumblr，想看看上面大家的反应如何。Louis惊喜地发现上面还有相当一部分至今对他两的关系很感兴趣也喜闻乐见的人。

 

随着他手机一声提示语音的振动，他一下子从自己的思绪中回过了神。Harry发了另一条推，这条还直接爱特了他。他打开快速地看完，这次也是完全抑制不住上扬的嘴角，他由衷的微笑徉了大大上扬的的幅度。此刻他觉得自己就跟个傻瓜差不多了，一个人坐在家里，盯着自己的手机，笑得跟个智障一样的，他眼角的纹路里都满是笑意，完全泄露了他内心的波动，此刻他的微笑最不加修饰的——有人曾这样给他说过。好吧，也没人会知道，此刻他的心跳得有点反常，反常地快。

 

“＠Harry_Styles：＠Louis_Tomlinson 一样的，love，我心似你心。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looking forwards to your thoughts~  
> 好吧，在ao3上更新中文小说确实有点奇怪，毕竟大家都是来这儿猫英文同人看的（至少，我是？）= = 但出于对原作者的尊重，我还是要把整合好的译文发到这儿~enjoy =3=


	3. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmm, actully I get nothing to say but enjoy?~  
> 依旧，谢谢最爱的大晓晓，还有Rachel，还有贴吧的敏那！！！么么么么！！！

**【第二章】**

 

第二天中午十二点，Louis准时敲响Harry家的大门。他两提前并没有特地约好一个碰面时间，但Louis一个人宅家里快生锈了，所以他觉得干脆就直接来Harry家吧（到Harry家门槛前他才反应过来，他其实应该提前给Harry打个电话说一声他要过来了）。Harry在门后开门，伴随着"咔嚓“一声提示音，秒秒钟门就开了，Harry满脸阴霾地站在他面前。他满头的卷发耷拉在黑色的毛线帽下面，下身穿着一条运动裤，身上套着件灰色长袖的超大码的衬衫，大垮垮地搭在他身上，他那标准有型的身材都遮掩于下——而不巧的是，咳咳，坦白说，那偏偏是Louis最感兴趣的点。

 

“Louis？”Harry惊喜之情溢于言表，一下子把Louis从自己的思绪里面拽了回来，他赶紧把自己的聚焦放回Harry的脸上。有一秒钟，Louis隐隐怕Harry嫌他一声不吭就过来，但这个想法很快就被Harry嘴角欣喜上仰的弧度和旁侧加深的酒窝一洗而空。

 

“你早到了。”

 

Louis耸耸肩：“抱歉，哥们儿，我待家里也无事可做都快锈掉了，所以我就想还是先直接过来咯。我确实应该提前打个电话先？嗯？”

 

Harry飞快地甩摇头：“不，不用，Lou。你只要想过来什么时候都可以的，不用打什么电话，你知道的。快进来吧。”

 

Louis闻言一笑，面前的这个年轻男孩打开门，站到一侧，示意Louis进门。

 

“经纪公司今天早上给我打了个电话，”他们俩走进客厅时Harry说道。“他们说给你打电话打不通。我也给你打了电话，呼叫转移。我觉得他们估计猜着你这是又一次选择集体忽略他们了。”

 

“唔……”Louis伸手到衣兜里掏出手机。“我没接到任何电话啊，”他说着按下主页键，等着屏幕亮。“啊，”他盯着黑屏的手机说。“肯定是今天早上就没电了，我也没注意。他们又想怎样？”

 

“只是打电话过来落实一些细节问题。我们得在4点到乐购，大概逛个45分钟，然后狗仔们在回家的一段路上跟拍。”

 

“这样。”Louis点点头。“好吧这也给我们足够时间逛逛了是吧？那我们要做些什么，小Harold？”

 

Harry耸肩，“我也不知道，你饿了吗？我正想做个三明治呢，吃完我们可以打打FIFA什么的？”

 

Louis喜笑颜开，答道：“听起来棒极了，babe。我快饿死了，就给我差不多凑合着做个火鸡三明治吧。”

 

“不加泡菜，多加芥末对吧？”Harry回头问道。他两心照不宣地的转移了话题，一起走进了Harry大得夸张的厨房。

 

“你最懂我了。”他故意在语气里面填足的调侃意味让Harry翻白眼，虽然他走在Harry身后看不到他的表情。

 

“这方面我确实是无人能及的。”Harry戏谑回敬道。但真的，如果Louis够坦诚，这句话确实比珍珠还真。

 

“但你绝对不敢冲我老妈说这句话，兄弟。”

 

Harry开怀大笑，回过头看向Louis，厚颜无耻地冲他眨眨眼。“Jay和我有共识。”

 

“真的…？”Louis满脸笑意问。

 

“嗯哼～”Harry回着，打开翻饬冰箱，拿出他们三明治的原料。

 

“所以，”Louis一蹦跳坐上Harry厨房桌台上，坐挨着正在做三明治的Harry，“准备好迎接我俩的‘超市约会’了么？”

 

Harry把蛋黄酱抹平在面包上，抬眸，笑映眼底对上Louis的双眼：“迫不及待了。”他承认道，“我的意思是，这次肯定会感觉有点怪的，嗯？又是狗仔，又是摆拍的，但，真的，我的意思是说，因为是和你一起，Lou。只要是和你待一起，我根本不用准备些什么。”

 

Louis眉开眼笑，顺手偷捞了一块Harry切好的黄瓜，冲Harry笑眯了眼。“你个傻瓜。”他说着，语调里的欢欣和宠溺超乎了他自己的原意，但，确实，谁又可以苛责他呢？Harry浑身上下都散发着诚挚的辐射，每次只要他一说这种话……好吧，Louis总是难以抑制的心花怒放。况且，Harry本来就是他的最好朋友，他能容忍他时不时地多愁善感一下。

 

Harry又一次笑颜满面——他两在一起时他似乎都是这个状态，呃当然，Louis不是是在抱怨——“啪”一声，Harry拍了一下他那只又不老实想去浑水摸鱼捞黄瓜的手。

 

“Hey！”Louis最后还是想方设法捞来了一块，Harry喊道，满脸无奈地摇了摇头。

 

Louis双齿叼着块胜利的黄瓜乐滋滋地冲他笑着。

 

“我又没说我不是。”Harry说道，一下子让Louis丈二和尚摸不清头脑他究竟说到哪儿了，于是他解释道：“我承认自己就是个傻二俗。你看，我最喜欢的电影是《真爱至上》；每次看《泰坦尼克号》都会哭得稀里哗啦…就不数了。所以，都说啊，我是傻二俗我骄傲。”

 

“自豪的傻二俗？”Louis问道，笑得止不住了。“你简直就是个活生生gay的复印套版了，babe。”

 

“能作为个套版我也很自豪。”Harry回嘴道，好吧，Louis就知道。Harry总是对于真实的自己感觉十分良好，也不羞于展现。这也大概是Louis一直以来最欣赏他的一点。因为他正是Louis的对应面——自从被曝露在媒体灯光下那一秒，Louis就在使劲浑身解数和自己身上所有一切被人们骂作“基佬”的体征撇清关系。每次在访谈中他总是被扯进“同性恋”含沙射影的调侃中，因为调笑无伤大雅，只是开玩笑而已。但事实是，当他荷枪实弹要面对自己的性向时，好吧，一切就不再无关痛痒了。也因此，他一度遽然地改变自己的的体态特征，言行举止，变到他都认不识自己了。

 

这件事最好笑的是：当Louis不断在刻意掩盖自己咋咋呼呼、很gay的那一面的同时，Harry却在变得越来越肆无忌惮。这事儿讽刺得Louis觉得就是在脸上扇了一巴掌。

 

“Hey，”Harry说道，之前忙活他两三明治的手搭在了Louis大腿上。“对不起，Lou，我不是故意要……”

 

“噢，”Louis赶紧截下他的话，这才反应过来Harry肯定已经理解到他这层默然背后的意思了，“不是的，抱歉，Haz。神游去了。”他从桌台上跳了下来，看到了已经做好的三明治，“这些都是做好的是吧？”他头朝吃的东西那儿抬抬问。没等Harry回答他就又连忙自己接话道：“棒极了。做得好极了。你答应我一起打FIFA的啊？还等什么，走吧，H。”

 

那一秒Harry似乎凝住了，双眉蹙着盯看着Louis，很明显是在和自己做斗争，究竟要不要乖乖上Louis的钩换掉话题，还是逼着Louis把这事儿说开。他应该就此打住了，Louis心忖。对，就该就此打住。话题不该往那个方向发展，Louis不想谈这事儿。不，绝不可能，想都不要想。他就不会和他谈这事儿，绝不。

 

“走啦，走啦。时间快到了，babe。要不快点，你可能还没来得及进一个球我们就要去进行我们激动人心的拍摄了。赶快，赶快。”他提脚就向客厅走去，让Harry跟后端吃的。

 

“噢咦！”Harry在厨房里说，“‘来不及进一个球’什么意思啊，Tomlinson？”

他边问着边进了客厅，在Louis身旁沙发空位上摔坐了下来，把三明治和两瓶啤酒放在他们俩面前的小茶几上（Harry的手是真的很大，大得不正常，真的。Louis一直怀疑Harry是不是变形人种混血儿什么的，DNA混杂得有“巨手一族”的基因。他这个猜测很说得过去，对吧？）。“这游戏我就是各中强手好么，你又没说实话了吧。”

 

“可惜理想很丰满，现实很骨感啊。”Louis含笑道，Harry就此打住他心里大大地松了一口气。“那开始吧，Styles。让我看看你本事如何。”

 

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

 

接下去的几个小时也就在浑浑噩噩的FIFA，美食以及彼此的陪伴中混过去了。Louis和Harry打了个3：1，打得Harry在第四轮结束时摔柄哀嚎。这事儿Louis绝对会挂嘴边常常提起的。

 

“我不玩儿了，Lou。”Harry紧闭双眼，头向沙发靠背倒去，哀鸣道。“对了现在几点了，我是不是该换衣服准备出门了？”

 

从兜里掏出手机后Louis才反应过来它是没电的，所以他索性越身过沙发从Harry的裤包里掏手机。Harry在他一触下猛地跳了起来，恍然Louis的用意后这才又坐了回身。

 

Louis看了看Harry的手机：“这才三点，”他说着脑子里突然又来了个点子。他坏坏地笑着把手机放回沙发面前的茶几上，在Harry猝不及防前一下子胯坐在了他腿上。

 

Harry被Louis这始料不及的动作震在原地，呆若木鸡地看着坐在自己腿上的Louis，瞠目哆口，欲有所语。

 

“也得让他们有点谈资是吧，嗯？”Louis带着一脸坏笑阐述似地说道。

 

“什么意思？”Harry满脸都是迷茫。Louis眨眨眼，直接以俯身印唇作为回答，双唇落在Harry颈间吸吮着。

 

Harry骤然凝在当场了，呃，说真的，这当下变得有点匪夷所思了。这绝不是Louis第一次在他脖子上种草莓。在One Direction初建伊始这在他们间是时常进行的“练习”活动，他尤其喜欢给Liam种种草莓，因为他成天净在意Danielle的想法，畏手畏尾不给他亲。而Harry的话就显得淡然多了，他早就对于这项“活动”习以为常。毕竟他自己就时常只穿着条金色的丁字裤来回晃悠，有时还全裸，所以啊，哥们儿间咂咂脖颈当时对他来说就不算什么大事儿。

 

而今天，他都不像往常那般来回扭动嬉笑，相反，他完全呆怔在原地了，四肢一寸未移，似乎连呼吸都滞住了。Louis完全不想多多深究他这个反应，所以他就直接一吸到底，努力地让这个草莓种得不带一丝情欲色彩。一个柏拉图式的草莓，好吧，现在这个点子显得真是再荒诞不过了。噢老天爷。

 

吮得心满意足了，他抽开身打量着Harry肌-肤上浅红色的印记，等着看它五分钟后变成好看的暗红色。“就这样，”他笑着滑下Harry的腿。“就让大家在Tumblr上各种分析去吧。”

 

Harry静默了好一会儿，依旧保持着Louis突如其来偷袭他时的造型。Louis嘴角的调笑也开始显得越来越假，越来越不自然了，就在他开始怀疑自己他妈刚刚究竟是脑子进水了还是怎么的（他当时真的没多想，真的，呃，或许这就是问题所在吧），Harry清了清嗓，从沙发里坐直了身。

 

“也对，”他又咳了咳，说道。“对，好吧，呃……”然后，谢天谢地，Harry噗哧笑了出来，似乎也被自己的声音吓了跳。随后Louis也很快笑了开来，空气里怪异的分子散了开。他们之间的关系有时候就是这么难以言喻。情投契合，但又难以言喻。偶尔Louis甚至觉得他两这种关系真的值得拿去好好学习研讨一下什么的。假比说成立个研究所，拿给真正科研学者探讨一下。

 

“所以我们接下来都会这样下去，是吧嗯？”Harry笑问，笑末如落玉盘。他笑逐颜开的样子很诚挚，衬着的脖颈上的印记越加暗红。

 

“你有不满？”Louis也笑答，顺势坐在Harry面前的茶几上。

 

“呃，”Harry眼内如星闪烁，笑边酒窝加深，“你净欺负我，然后留一烂摊子给我。真不确定接下去几个月都这样我能忍受不，Lou。”

 

Louis惊极反笑，摇着头道：“我艹你，Styles，你也不是个好货好么。走吧，准备去。我们还有照片要拍，还有街要逛，一堆事儿要做。”

 

“说到照片，”harry眉开眼笑地拉过Louis的手腕，将他拉向他坐的沙发。“我们拍一张，好吧？”

 

“什么？”Louis还笑着就被按坐下，四肢完全没舒展开姿态怪异地紧挨着Harry，紧靠到感觉不舒服。

 

“自拍时间！”Harry兴奋地喊了一声，然后绕过Louis抓过之前Louis放在茶几上的手机。“既然现在我能发和你相关的推，那我就天天都发，发到大家都吐为止。”

 

“Haz，我不要，”Louis笑着下意识地拉了拉自己的毛线帽，Harry看他这样做摇了摇头。

 

“别这样，Lou。你看起来棒极了。”

 

“好吧，我拍。那就拍吧，要流就全流出去。”

 

Harry美滋滋地笑应，绕过Louis身后，递给他手机。“你拍。你这儿的角度更好。”

 

“你真的蠢透了，”Louis总结道，口气里的宠溺和嗔怒纠结在一起，但还是伸直手臂，微笑着拍下了他两的照片。也没看成片他直接把手机递给了Harry，他拿着就打算传到网上，一脸精力集中，舌尖在双唇间抿着浑然不知。

 

“搞定！”几秒后他乐滋滋笑道，然后终于不再敲敲打打他的手机了。

 

“让我瞅瞅！”Louis伸手要Harry的手机。

 

“那我先去准备去了，嗯？Harry边递给Louis他的手机边说道。“别趁我走开的这会会拿我的账号发些无礼的推啊，Lou。大家都知道你和我在一起，最后总之他们都会知道是你发的。”

 

Louis冲Harry走出房间的背影翻着白眼，他根本就没有打算那么做好吧。但他必须承认，Harry觉得他会这么做是有史可依的。注意力回到Harry手机上后他打开了他最新的推文。

 

＠Harry_Styles：看谁过来玩儿了（不是为派过来的，真的）。么么。 instagram.com/p/Hundred7JklbM8L/

 

照片和推文都再单纯不过，但Louis知道这也足够让他们的粉丝集体疯狂了。或许从两年前他们就已经处于这个状态了。想到这儿Louis才反应过来其实他并不了解现在在1D的饭圈内Larry粉们处于哪一种状态。不用质疑的是，他们长假开始后，依旧相信他两处于恋爱关系的粉丝很肯定很难熬，毕竟当他两连续几个月都没有好好见过面后一切都昭然若揭。那么现在留下的这些粉丝肯定就是那种真正的shippers——那种单纯喜欢yy他两在一起，对背后的真相不较真的那种shippers——也就意味着留下的都是最核心的粉丝群。Louis希望这些仅存的粉丝们能充分调动起各方的注意力，希望他们以新形象示人时能有粉丝买账，但愿这一切不要一眼看过去就是个公关噱头。如果他们真的要这么做了，那也就管不起了。艹，Louis现在已经觉得他两最后“假恋爱”是板子钉钉子的事儿了。

 

Louis隐隐提醒着自己，自己该为他们这样近似于欺瞒全世界的行为自我唾弃，但他在这个圈子里待久了，和Eleanor那次也是见过风波起伏了，也足够了解公关这个机器是如何运作的了，他的所感所受反正也就根本无足轻重。“ 别怨恨 运动员 ，要怨就怨 这项运动他当下已经玩得很溜了。 ”

 

其实他最大的失落感来自于他们必须还得借力于那些肮脏的策略，还得依赖于宣传噱头去赚销量，因为光靠他们的音乐还不够，但这些恰恰都是Modest！的宗旨，而且，坦白说，也是这一行的一直以来的行规了。

 

Harry一回到客厅就把Louis从低沉压抑的深思中拉了回来，基本上他和刚刚走时一个样，就只把他那条舒适的运动裤换成了标志似的黑色紧身牛仔裤。

 

“准备好走了吗？”Harry嘴角映笑凑身拿他的手机，拿到手上看了看时间，然后就又把手机塞进了兜里。“我觉得我们现在出门刚刚好。”

 

“嗯好，”Louis应道，从沙发上起身走向Harry。“我也去看看我现在看起来如何，一会儿就回。”他走近他，提起嘴角笑笑，正打算越过Harry时他一把抓住了他的手腕，把他转了一周和他面对面站着。

 

“不需要。”Harry的手掌滑过他的肩膀。“你看起来棒极了，love。”

 

“谢了，”Louis咬唇强压着想噗哧笑出的欢欣。问题就是，即使是在Louis看起来确实邋遢极致的时候，Harry也会说同一番话的，但反过来想，面前这个年轻男孩总是对人推诚相见，所以Louis决定还是相信他，如果他真的拍起照来可以在一些垃圾杂志的“史上最捞着装”榜上提名的话，Harry也不会就这么任着他去的。

 

“那我们就走吧，嗯？”

 

Harry点点头，将手托上Louis的后腰，引着他往前门走。“我们两，呃，是不是该牵手或者……？”他两走通向车库的车行道上时Harry问道。“还是说要，多触碰一些？我不知道了，我们到底该怎么做才能……？”

 

“我觉得，或许我们就像往常那样就好了，Haz。反正我以前那样他们都觉得我们是在约会是吧。而且，你想想，要真牵手那不就是不打自招说我们两在恋爱吗？所以在我们真正决定要这么做之前，我们最好还是避开雷区。”

 

Harry赞同地点点头。“嗯，嗯，那是肯定的。你说得对。”他深吸了口气又接着说：“Lou？”说到中途他卡住了，伸手握住Louis的手腕拉住了他。Louis驻下脚步回头看他，他试探似的细弱弱地开了口，但却情真意切：“这次和我一起做这个事儿的是你，我是真的真的很开心。”

 

Louis柔和地笑了，因为，艹，Harry虽然才二十二岁但经历过的那些个“浪漫公关作秀”十个手指都数不过来了，他的名字在公众视野里也永远是和公关噱头”挂钩的。他从来没能好好谈场恋爱，没能真正爱一场，这也是最不公平的一点，因为，如果说这个世界上有一个人值得找到一个爱自己的人，和爱的人从此幸福甜蜜地生活下去，那这个人一定是Harry Styles。他年纪轻轻，却已经历许多炎凉，吃过很多说不出的苦了。

 

Louis轻柔地将自己的手腕从Harry的桎梏中抽出，手指间找到Harry的五指，相扣紧握了一下，便又松了开：“我也是，Haz。”

 

去商店的一路上的二十分钟他们从即将发行的专辑谈到巡演，一路上Louis都在提醒自己不要因为乐购那儿等着他们的事儿而神经紧绷。他没有神经紧张。他是专业的，专业明星，那些什么个狗仔和公关作戏对他来说就跟英格兰的雨天一样——见怪不怪，有所期待了。他没在紧张，他没有。

 

“准备好了？”在隐隐约约可见街角的商店时Harry低语道。超市门前有辆黑色的车，一男人倚站在车旁，挂在脖子上的大单反出卖了他的职业。

 

“准备好了。”Louis吸了口气，这时那个男人也注意到了他两，很快将相机对准了他们。Louis直接忽略他，全身心关注身旁的Harry。如果说他和Eleanor出去“约会”有教会他些什么，那就是在这种时候绝对不要看相机镜头，那样只会变相说明你知道有记者在那儿，那大家也都会觉得这都是精心策划过的了。

 

“你呢？”他保持着平稳的语调，脸上带着欢畅的笑容，他知道那个男人正冲他们摁快门。

 

Harry回应他的笑容快闪瞎他双眼，那笑容真挚诚恳，但Louis知道这是迫于现下形势，不完全是为他。“我也准备好了，”Harry说着，当Louis的手微捏上他的手肘时，他脸上的笑容一下子就放松了下来，眉开眼笑间没了刚才浮夸的成分，笑得乐淘淘的。Louis冲他回笑着，那一瞬间什么狗仔，公关噱头，公众骗局，他全抛脑后了。那一瞬间，只有他两。只是Harry和Louis。

 

那一瞬间美妙似幻。

 

他的手从Harry手肘上滑下时，一切又回归常态。

 

到乐购后他们冲狗仔点点头示意了一下，那狗仔也冲他们似城未诚地微微笑着点了点头。但至少看起来不是混帐，算是他们同行凤毛麟角的了。Harry的手搭在Louis的后腰，引着他进了超市，那一刻Louis似乎可以听到相机快门闪光咔嚓咔嚓摁下的声音。

 

这么说来他恰好卡住刚刚那个瞬间，好极了。

 

“他会进来吗？”他们走进第一排货架通道时Louis问道，Harry已经寻到一个篮子提在手里了。

 

“我觉得应该不会。公关组的人觉得那样就太此地无银三百两了，你也知道，那会显得像排练过的，但他应该会在外面拍一些照片，或者录一段录像什么的，我也不清楚。”

 

Louis点点头。“这样。那也挺好。这样的话，我们有45分钟可以逛，Harold。老天，真的要在乐购里面逛那么久？”

 

“是的，唔，”Harry乐了。“我们是来买晚餐食材的，有你在呢，那我们可定还得再逛第二圈的，得把你自作主张放在篮子里的莫名其妙的东西再放回去不是，所以我觉得时间刚好够用。”

 

“嘿～～～～”Louis不满地抱怨了声，虽然，好吧，Harry确实说到点上了——那时他们还住一起时，只要是一起去购物，历史总是惊人的相似。“对了你要做什么吃的？”

 

Louis一问Harry就有点不好意思了，把目光转移去检查生菜的头，打死不和Louis对视：“我原本打算做墨西哥卷，你知道的，就像以前一样的。但，我不清楚，你会不会想吃些其他的东西呢？我也可以做一些更秀色可餐的东西——像牛排啊，或者三文鱼……”

 

“Love，”Louis赶紧打断他，笑逐颜开，他把手搭上Harry的上臂等着他回头看自己。“墨西哥卷就很好啊。你也可以给我做个奶酪吐司，那样我就满足了。老实说吧，比起你的煎火腿，我更想念你做的墨西哥卷啊。”

 

“真的？”Harry问，眼里都是美滋滋的闪光。

 

“真的。”Louis肯定道，喜笑颜开。“那，我们现在需要买些什么呢？”

 

“我列了个单，”Harry说着从自己紧得不可思议的裤包里掏出了一张折叠好的纸。“你想吃鸡肉还是牛肉？”

 

“唔……”Louis笑答，“两个都想吃怎么办？”

 

Harry一听就笑了：“那就两个都买。你能去选两个辣椒吗？红的绿的各要一个。我去挑些鳄梨给我两做鳄梨色拉酱。”

 

“唉！Sir！”Louis说着用手敬了个傻乎乎地礼，然后转身走到卖辣椒处，谨慎龟毛地跳了两个看起来过眼的辣椒——光挑又大又光亮，没有显眼瑕疵的那种。当他把两个辣椒放进塑料袋后一抬头，就映进了Harry温柔似水的眼里，他篮子里已然装着鳄梨，一小篮的樱桃番茄，紫洋葱，还有一些柠檬。“干嘛？”Louis立马下意识地问。

 

“没什么，”Harry说着甩了甩头将自己从之前的思绪中抽出来，走近Louis把篮子伸前让他把辣椒放进去，然后继续向超市内走去。“抱歉，只是你专心致志就为挑两个辣椒的样子实在太蠢萌了。”他说笑似地用臂膀膀撞了撞Louis的肩。

 

“我可不蠢萌。”Louis咕哝道，模仿他的语气说：“我既粗犷又有男人味，Harold。”

 

“是咯，”Harry笑了，“你说什么就是什么吧。”

 

Louis还想继续就话题争下去，但灵机一动，他反身从身旁的货架上抓了离他最近的东西放进了Harry的篮子里（罐装桃子，呃，好吧，不是太理想），赌他敢再放回去。而Harry则笑得更欢了，完全没被Louis添进去的东西触毛。

 

“做布丁用的？那应该很好吃啊，Lou！”

 

Louis都快吹胡子瞪眼了，默默希望该抓些更不堪入目的东西才是，一瓶碎掉的乳酪什么的也好啊。但，了解Harry如他，那样只会越发激发他妙语连珠来嘲弄自己，而那样的对话对于现下他两所处的关系而言，有点为时过早了，毕竟他两还不算是真正在约会。

 

“你个傻逼。”最后他回敬了一句，呃好吧，这不是Louis最妙的反击，但，好吧，这也就是他眼下能说的了。

 

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

 

接下去的三十分钟就在挑选眼花缭乱的食物，拌嘴还有Harry搞笑至极的购物清单间溜走了，他那购物清单上写着些像“切达干酪[译：英国产的一种干酪]，得卖真货，成块状的，不要研磨过的，那看起来太恶心了；还有红酒，不要意大利产的，Louis一喝就头疼（这是实话，当然，Louis不该因为Harry还记得这事儿而惊讶，但他确实讶异了一把）；哦！不要忘了厕纸！！！！！！！！！！！！”Louis 能知道纸上内容是因为他在选购半途顺手把清单捞了过来，逼着Harry凭借自己的记忆去买东西，完了他自己一个劲儿猛往篮子里塞不在清单范围里东西。

 

这真的是这几年来他逛过最开心的一次街了。

 

Harry也应该颇有同感，如果他脸上大大的笑容和泛醉的酒窝没有撒谎的话。

 

等他两走到收银台时，Harry也就成功放回了一两件Louis放进篮子的完全不着边际的物品，其他的他也就任由着和他原计划想买的那些东西一起，稍带着上传输带了。当Harry带着无奈的笑把罐装桃子放上传输带时，Louis尽力让自己不要尾巴翘到天上去。

 

但他最后还是败了。

 

当最后一件东西扫描完毕，正当Louis想掏钱夹，向前一步欲付账时，Harry一下子向前一站遏住了他的企图，完完全全堵住了他的去路。

 

“不行，Lou，”Harry回身凑他笑着，“昨天你付的账，今天我来付账。我们说好的。”

 

Louis气呼呼地怒目圆瞪，虽然这点钱对他来说犹如牛拔一毛，毕竟他两都有着几千万资产。

 

“那好吧。”他最后妥协了，说着向前一步贴近Harry，掂起脚尖将下巴搭在Harry的肩上，看他付款时和销售人员说话。他的手自然而然地放在Harry的臀腰处，Harry也向后倾靠着他，转过脸轻柔地和他脸颊相厮磨，就如一只小猫咪一样。

 

Louis轻轻捏了捏他的臀，然后退后一步去理他两买的东西。把钱夹放回后裤带，过了一小会儿后Harry也过来和他一起收拾。把最后一样东西放进袋子后，他们和那个接过他们物品的中年女人点头道了再见，Louis不禁注意到她一脸柔和笑望他两，眼内写着“我了解”的表情。Louis很不愿意承认的是，那表情让他感到更不自在了。

  
走出超市后他们完全忽略狗仔——这是他们五年聚光灯下的生活教会他们的一课，在回Harry家的路上也没有被歌迷截住，Louis觉得这也算是成功之处了。

 

 

一进家门，Louis才反应过来，今天他们计划内的宣传戏份已经完结了，那这剩下的时光就都是他们自己的咯？他今天对狗仔的视而不见毫不在意让他自己都略感惊奇，毕竟他们两这次归根结底依旧是个公关噱头。但他竟毫无察觉。之前和Eleanor在一起时的那种感觉与这次和Harry在一起的感受一比之下，就完全相形见绌了。

 

他两把大包小包的购物袋放在厨房桌台上，Harry回头冲Louis坏笑着。“所以，”他边说着边把他两买的东西拿出来摆放好，他把等会儿就要用到的东西堆放在厨具柜上，把要冷冻的东西放进冰箱或制冷机，把剩下的一些杂七杂八的东西塞进了橱柜。“你的厨艺是不是还保留在上一次我做饭给你吃的那个水准？”

 

Louis怒了，佯作气急败坏。“你这是在暗指什么啊，Harold？意思说我厨艺不精？哇噢，你就专戳我痛处，是吧？”

 

Harry给乐了，用肩膀戳了戳Louis的臂膀。“那好吧，”他说着那了两个辣椒递给Louis，他那双大手一只手就能抓两个辣椒，“那就把这切成条，行吧？”

 

Louis看了看这两个他自己挑选的辣椒，又抬头看了看Harry，抬眉伸手接过他手上的辣椒——一只手拿一个，因为，该死的，不是所有人都能拥有异型人种巨手的好伐，他的手怎么说也是标准大小，谢你全家。

 

眼下，说实话吧，Louis的厨艺基本上除了打打一两个鸡蛋别无进展，但也没必要这么给Harry说是吧，他是这样觉得。但就切切辣椒，他还是有信心胜任的。

 

“我们这是，要思考人生吗？”Harry突然一问把Louis带了回来，原来他拿着这两个辣椒站在原地呆愣半天了。

 

“什么啊？”

 

“你盯着这两辣椒的样子就像他们是你头盔顶盖似的，love。你只需要把他们切成条，一点都不难，我向你保证。”说着Harry递给他砧板和菜刀，他脸上挂着顽皮逗乐的笑容。而Louis，完全不觉得这有多好笑。Harry这是要逼他吟诵莎士比亚的节奏啊，但如果Harry想要他死给他看，他脖子一伸也就去了。来吧！

 

“生存与否！”Louis捏着他面前的两个辣椒，大声朗诵起来。“你不独比他可爱也不比他温婉，罗密欧——噢，罗密欧，罗密欧！为什么你是罗密欧？真是让我生不如死。”

 

他自娱自乐的莎士比亚大杂烩独白被Harry噗哧一笑给打断了。他回头一看这年轻的男孩，他完全被他逗得乐不可支了——大大的双眼闪烁，酒窝泛醉，眉目漾笑。Louis挑眉看着他，强作漠然，他要淡定。

 

“你个土老帽竟敢打断我？”他故作眼高于顶的样子问。

 

“我倍感痛心地告诉你，Lou，”Harry似完全没被Louis这出戏逗恼。这也确实证明他两认识不是一天两天了，在一起那么久后Louis已经很难再做出让Harry下巴掉地的事儿了。而且可能因为常年不断被Louis戳笑点，他现在也算是免疫界的各中强手了。Louis甚至不确定他是否喜欢这种开玩笑的方式，有时他真的很想念曾经他一句话就可以让Harry前俯后仰的日子。“我真觉得剧本不是这么写的。你以前是真心想学戏剧？你或许确实该好好重温一下莎士比亚作品集了，babe。”

 

“哈，哈，哈，Haz。”Louis干涩涩地回一句——回得好，他该给自己颁个奖什么的了。“你有够搞笑的。你等着吧，不用莎士比亚庇佑，我依旧可以给你切出好看到前无古人后无来者的辣椒来的。等着对我刮目相看吧，好好记住我的话啊。等着你把你的碟子以我的名字重新命名。Louis啊啦墨西哥卷……Lou最劲爆XXX什么的……我还没想好，但等着改名吧。”

 

Harry捧腹大笑，他的笑依旧是他自己特有的那种笑，最让Louis春风得意的是，他似乎依旧是唯一的那个人，能够让他这样畅怀大笑的那个人。他的笑声毫无顾忌恣意洒脱，他开怀的笑或许（真的）是Louis在这个世界最爱听到的声音。而且，真的，即使Harry已经不像以前那般，轻易就被他逗得前仰后合——即使他已经不再用哪种近乎仰视崇拜英雄人物歆佩的目光看他了，他也还有着这独一无二的笑声为他保留。好吧，不管怎样，这也就够了。

 

“我拭目以待哟。”

 

Louis觉得自己的好胜心被激醒了，被激起的这个点有点让人哭笑不得，毕竟他两只是在说切辣椒而已，看上帝的份上，这只是他和Harry之间的事儿，只要笑话是他两之间的事儿，那就好玩。艹——傻极了蠢极了都好，他乐意，况且，这一秒钟的愉悦砸中他才让他反应过来，他从没有和谁像和Harry在一起时这般快乐。你可以说自从参加了X－factor后，他的生活并不是一帆风顺得从此高枕无忧，但他从不后悔他做的这个决定，因为如果不是参加了这个选秀节目，他就不会遇到Harry。呃，当然，那些名与利，以及能够每天做着自己喜欢的事情，还有能遇到其他三个男孩，这一切都很棒，真的很棒。但Harry，Harry才是他参加比赛赢得的真正的馈赠 。

 

他面带微笑接过砧板和菜刀，把辣椒放好。身旁的Harry则打开了收音机，一边细哼跟唱着Ed最新单曲，一边把香料赶倒在研钵里。这一瞬间，所有一切都那么稀松平常，自然和谐，最重要的是那么自在轻快。Louis爱极了这种感觉。

 

把此刻他和Harry间居家式的默契和谐抛开，Louis开始全身心关注摊在他面前的辣椒。他模仿着以前Harry切辣椒的方式慢慢地切，小心翼翼地确保不让一颗辣椒核和辣椒仁混在一起，慢条斯理地切着，决心要把他们切都得一样长短大小，要把他们都切得漂漂亮亮的。

 

如果非要他自己评价自己，他觉得自己圆满完成革命任务了。虽然他心知肚明要换Harry，他肯定比自己切得更快更好，但他不想让自己活在比较的沟壑里，索性不想了。

 

把最后一块辣椒切成两片后他一抬头就听到了一声“咔嚓”快门摁下的声音，他被小小地吓了一跳，一看原来是Harry正拿着手机微微笑着对着他。

 

“你拍我干嘛？”他边问边把菜刀搁在砧板上伸手在墙上挂着的毛巾上擦了擦。

 

“只是觉得你看起来呆萌呆萌的。你知道的，你把舌头伸出来双唇抿着，全神贯注就为切点辣椒的样子真的很搞笑。”

 

“你要把照片发上推？”

 

“不会啊。”Harry摇摇头，拖了拖“啊”音。“这张我要自己私藏。切好了吗？”他冲着切好的辣椒点了点头，眼神泛光，一脸逗乐的表情。

 

“切好了，还切得齐整规范。为你切的，love，看到这前所未见漂亮入眼的辣椒丝了么？”

 

Harry笑颜满面地看了他一眼，然后凑过身去检查他切的辣椒。Louis也好奇地凑前去，他想看Harry做何评价。Harry挑起一块扔进嘴里，然后微靠上Louis，手搭在他腰上。“切得很好，babe。我对你刮目相看了。你就是新东方一颗冉冉上升的明日之星啊。确定要改名字为‘Lou最佳之作’？”他这就是赤果果的调侃，Louis用肩膀轻轻撞了撞了他。

 

“别蹬鼻子上脸啊，Haz。”

 

Harry畅怀大笑：“抱歉，Lou。我认真的，你切得很好，真的。那，现在把辣椒分两份扔进两个炒锅里炒着，好吗？然后我来做鳄梨色拉酱。”

 

Louis点点头，端着砧板走到火灶前，火上两个分别装着鸡肉和牛肉锅里烧得正酣，满屋都弥漫着香料的香味儿，一下子让他想起来距他上一餐已经过了好几个小时了呢。他把辣椒均分，倒进两个炒锅里翻炒着，暗暗提醒自己决不能给把锅搅糊了。他突然发现，自己还挺喜欢和Harry做饭的。他两还住一起时并不是时常两个人一起下厨，因为他两都心知肚明Louis绝对有能力把厨房夷为平地。但此刻他真的很爱这种感觉，他开始暗暗计划得让这事儿约定俗成下来，但眼下如果他把锅搅糊了那他以后就都没戏了。

 

当辣椒和肉一起完全浸泡融入汁液，炒得噼噼作响后Louis心里的大石头这才落地，这应该就不会被炒糊了吧？秒秒钟他脑子里又闪过一个念头。他凑近Harry，悄悄伸手探进他的裤包里。Harry被吓得一跳，惊得小小叫了一声。

 

被他这反映逗得不行，Louis大笑着从Harry包里掏出手机：“我就想借借这个，love。”

 

Harry了然后嗯了一声：“只要别用我的账号发些无礼的东西的就好，lou。”

 

“你知道吗，Harold，我真觉得我俩该坐下来好好谈一谈我们两要是作为情侣，这个令人发指的信任感缺失的问题了。另外，我会用实际行动向你表明，我绝对不会做那样的事的。”

 

“噢，我俩都心知肚明你这话没信誉度。”

 

“嗯，”Louis咕咕哝哝地接道，“好吧，那。但我这次真不会。”

 

“那姑且再信你一回。”Harry应着，笑意难掩地回过身折腾手上鳄梨。嗯，好吧，或许综合着考虑，在恋爱关系中他两这个信任问题没那么艰巨。严格说来他两还不算是恋爱关系。除非你说他两之间的友谊情分，那那样算来这个信任问题也存在啊，而且——为什么他要思考这个问题，老天爷。

 

拿着Harry的手机，Louis也转身面对灶台。他迅速地翻搅着两个炒锅，确保在自己的掌勺下不会炒糊任何东西。谢天谢地，两个锅至今看起来依旧安好得让人垂涎。他注意力转移到手中捏着的Harry手机上，一边默默提醒自己记得转换账户，一边打开了Harry鸟推的客户端。他飞快地注销Harry的账户登上自己的，他该感谢他们新签的合约的其中一条明确规定，给他赢回了自己推特账户的控制权。

 

之前的那份条约，就是在他和Eleanor公关作秀的伊始，也就是他和Harry被迫疏远的同时签下的，他根本不想推些言不由衷秀恩爱的话，把这些工作留给公关团队和经纪公司那自己也落得轻松自得得多了，何乐不为呢。然而，事态却恶化了，后来一切发展的趋势是他没预想到的，没用多久推特上的那个“Louis”就似乎成了一个受过改造后的自己。所有一切都让人倍感心累，反胃恶心，签下新合约时他真的真的很开心，终于那些不堪回首的时光一去不复返了。

 

给其中一个炒锅拍了张照后他迫不及待地发上了推，写了些模棱两可的话，笑着发了出去。

 

＠Louis_Tomlinson：我切的辣椒！！＃我就作主厨的料啊 http://twitpic.com/hdbke/

 

如果非要他说说，他觉得自己这招妙极了。这条推看起来意如字面，但同时又给大家说明他现在正和Harry在一起，而且他两从超市单独购物回来后现在正居家地一起下厨。这样一看，他两和已婚夫夫没什么区别啊。

 

Louis非常清楚shippers以前就爱看他两居家的一面。以前他两时常被经纪人还有公关人员提醒，叫他两别表现得太合拍，别弄得一个人还没说话另一个人就已经知道对方想要什么了一样，别那么亲密地互动，他们说得就像他两可以控制似的，说得就像他们俩之间是演出来的一样。如果现在还有shippers留在饭圈里，Louis觉得他们一定爱这调调。

 

他注销自己的推特账户后把Harry的手机放在厨房桌台上，然后继续搅起锅里的肉，千万别因为他发了个推就给炒糊了。Harry走上前站在他身后，越过他肩膀看两个炒锅的情况。

 

“看起来很有食欲啊，Louis。”他说着越过Louis的腰把火关小了一点。“你能去铺一下桌子开瓶葡萄酒吗？或者啤酒也行？你想喝什么就开什么吧。剩下的我来就好了。”

 

Louis 点点头表示听到了，绕过Harry去找盘子——还好，Harry放餐具的地方还是上次Louis过来玩时的那地儿，免得他打开个橱柜然后发现里面居然放的是搅拌机或者什么其他不搭边的东西，那就太尴尬了。

 

很难找到语言去形容Harry是怎样做到的——或许他真的是个男巫什么的也不一定——总之，当Louis摆好餐桌，从Harry公认地多到让人目不暇接的收藏中挑了一瓶红酒后回到厨房时，Harry已经做完了墨西哥卷，而且似乎还做了什么东西塞进了微波炉。

 

“那什么啊？”他头朝那儿指了指问。

 

Harry笑着举起手上那个现在已经空掉的蜜桃罐子示意了一下，然后把罐子扔进了垃圾桶。

 

“蜜桃松脆挞。”

 

“真的？”Louis忍不住脱口而出，然后不可自已地讶异大笑出声。“你还做了蜜桃挞？我的天，Haz，你是不是隐瞒了你家养小精灵的身份什么的啊？”

 

Harry蹙起了眉，顿了一秒才反应过来这个征引，然后一下子笑了开来，摇了摇头。

 

“不是，绝对如假包换的人类，Lou，准备好开动吧？”

 

Louis点点头应和，走过去帮他把吃的端到餐厅。摆好东西后他两都坐了下来，Louis一下子被眼前他两一起做的东西俘虏心神了。虽然也就是墨西哥卷，但这卷色香味俱全，还有旁边鳄梨色拉酱和洋葱辣酱，还有——艹，Louis真的快饿晕头了。

 

“看起来太振奋食欲了。说实在的，我一直没意识到自己有多想念你做的墨西哥卷，但现在我才后知后觉，都不知道自己这么长时间没吃到是怎么存活下来的！”

 

Harry唯一的回应就是红了脸——他颊若染霞的样子，真他妈可爱得不成样子——也提醒了Louis该开吃了。他吃饭很积极的，不用提醒二遍。

 

真的吃起来就更闻起来一样美味可口，每一口都跟他记忆中的味道相重叠——即使有差入，也是变得更好吃了。舌尖味蕾和触觉的联合爆发，Louis一直没弄明白Harry怎么可以同时擅长那么多东西。如果不算上他那蹩脚的足球技术，Louis觉得他就是百分百完美的存在。完美到即使他踢一脚烂球都无足轻重了，因为他绝不会因此心有芥蒂而不看足球比赛，恰恰相反，他对待足球运动从来都热情洋溢，他自己踢起来时也是激情四射。他会抱着无差别的渴望和毫不动摇的积极态度去接受每一项任务和挑战，Harry就是一个乐在参与的典型代表。

 

Louis不是第一次这样觉得了，如果有更多的人能像Harry Styles一样，那这个世界将变成美好人间。（译：我在写个什么呢- -|||）

 

“我在想，”他两吃了几口后Harry开口说道，“或许我们两该讨论一下到时候我们该怎么给媒体说了——我的意思是，如果我们最后真的要这么做的话。或者也许我们该先讨论一下我们究竟该不该这样做？我是说，我——我不知道了。我是觉得，我都听你的，你知道的……或许？”

 

Louis边想着Harry问的问题边心不在焉地拨着盘子里的菜。最后终于抬头望向了这个年轻的男孩，Harry似乎已经默默观察了他好一会儿了，他双齿间轻咬着下唇，看起来隐隐的焦虑而紧张。

 

“就现在这情形看来，我们似乎已经在这么做了，不是吗？”

 

Harry回答着皱起了眉头。“我不知道，Lou，我的意思是——我们现在仍然可以说不。我们并没有做过什么坐实‘我俩不仅仅是朋友’的事儿。我们做的都是对我俩的公众形象来说进退皆可的事儿，所以如果你更情愿那样的话，我们也可以把之前做的事作为跳板。我不想让你做任何会让你感到后悔不迭的事情，任何你感到不自在不舒服的事情。”

 

“那你呢？那你想要的东西怎么办？你今后又能如何才能过得舒坦呢？”

 

“我们已经说过这个了，Lou。我只是想出柜。我只是想做真正的自己，不用再谎言满篇。我想和你待一起，我想和男孩儿们找找乐子，我只是想让所有人都知道真正的Harry Styles是怎样的。”

 

“但你没办法——”Louis开了口，然后清了清嗓，为了给自己的手找点事儿做，用叉子撕着盘里的鸡肉，虽然不见得他真想吃。“你没办法真正出柜，H。想想看，如果那样，你就得继续装下去，继续撒谎下去。你也没办法和你真心想交往的人在一起。所有一切又还会是一场骗局。”

 

“Louis，”Harry沉默了一会儿，深深吸了口气。他看起来很纠结，似乎内心正在为要开口的话纠扯斗争着。“并不是那样的，Louis。我……我想出柜不是说我想和哪个男人交往，或者是为了把我沉湎女色的形象转为能在男人圈子里左右逢源的样子……我只是想当面对真实的自己时能问心无愧。那个作为多面集合体中最重要部分的自己。我不是说——Lou，你千万别觉得我把和你假恋爱当作是对我自己的惩罚什么的。说实话，能做你假男友我乐意之至。我的意思是，Louis，你觉得我为了公开出柜不再受束缚可以无畏地突破一切阻碍，我确实是这样，但同时我也害怕那一天的到来，怕到不行。”

 

他大大的双眼里写满诚挚真切，倏地，Louis才反应过来，他还真的太小太小，自己此刻只想拥他入怀，这种想让他远离世间一切罪恶的冲动盖过了一切。Louis越过桌子握住他的手，十指交叉紧紧地握住。Harry感激地回握住他。

 

“我真的很惧怕，Lou。如果我出柜后没有人再喜欢我了怎么办？万一大家全都觉得我一直在欺骗他们怎么办？觉得被我背叛了......他们肯定会这样觉得的。我确实骗了他们，我......我真的很想在这个时候能有你在身旁陪着我。”

 

“无论如何我都会陪在你身边的，Harry。你要出柜，我绝对会百分之一百一地支持你。我会一直在你身边，Haz。我保证。你懂我的意思吧？”

 

“嗯……我懂。”Harry低语道，双眸下垂盯着他的盘子。

 

“而且，love，如果我这么做可以帮到我们乐队——见鬼，即使这样做只是为了帮你，我照样会义不容辞的。再加上，不骗你，我也很惧怕，一直以来，我都叫自己不要想出柜的事儿，因为我知道人们将作何反应，这也就是我不那么愿意去面对的一个心结了，但……我也应该，我的意思是，我也应该坦诚地面对这个问题了，作为那个真实的自己，我应该为自己感到骄傲不是吗？这也是对真实的那个自己有个交代，再者说……艹，好吧，作一个gay我确实没什么妄自菲薄的，但一说到出柜，我就畏缩不前了，但……这么说吧，和你一起出柜，比起让我一个人走出柜子，情况或许也会好很多。话说回来，我今天很开心，H，怎么说呢，我大概多少年的快乐都比上今天一夕的轻松愉快吧。我真的很想你。”虽然他们已经有过类似的对话了，Louis也确实向Harry说出了自己对他的想念之情，他这是故话重提，但，他还是觉得他两之间，就这话的分量有必要再说一次。

 

Harry抬眸透过扇睫看着他，嘴角微微扬起。“我也很想你。这种感觉就像，虽然一直以来你就在那儿，但你其实并没在我身边，你懂吗？我甚至不能表现出一丝自己想待在你身旁的样子，每回和你互动，我还要先确定一下自己的举止有没有越矩。一直以来我两就像在藏着掖着一样的，即使是私下毫无顾忌地相处时都不例外，就好象，如果我们要作一个真实的自己，想如常地维持这份友谊都会让自己蒙受奇耻大辱一般。今天能和你一起自然轻松地相处……Lou，这感觉真的……”

 

“难以言喻。”

 

“对。”Harry呼了口气应道。他顿默了好一会儿，然后紧了紧Louis的手，松了开他们相扣的五指，拾起叉子，叉了一口墨西哥卷塞进嘴里。Louis也如他一般，叉起一块他好久前就撕开的鸡肉，蘸了蘸鳄梨色拉吃了下肚。菜虽然已经冷了，但依旧美味无比。

 

“我是在想，要不，我们是不是该一起编好一个银幕外的故事，至少得想个我们两都觉得不扯淡，不会让我们两不自在的故事版本，那样在和经济公司说起时，才不会毫无准备被他们先入为主的版本带着走？”

 

Louis粗粗想了想Harry的话，然后点了点头。“确实，比起他们那种唯恐天下不乱想一石激起千层浪的浮夸版本，我倒更宁愿我们两自己亲笔操刀来一版。我只是觉得……你真的觉得他们这个策划行得通吗，Haz？”

 

Harry顿了顿才开口回答道：“我不知道。但，他们在这个领域是老手了不是吗？我们现在目标是吸引到年龄更大的歌迷对吧，这些歌迷不就正是一直觉得我们两是一对的人吗？所以，怎么说……我也不知道。我们两一起出游购物的事情现在肯定已经传开了， 吃完饭我们可以刷一刷推特和汤不热看看大家是个什么反应，你觉得呢？”

 

Louis赞同地点点头。“也是，我是觉得，如果有粉丝在从乐购回你家的路上有看到我们两，或者就在乐购看到了我两，也算正常。在超市里面你有注意到有谁一直盯着我们看吗？”

 

“我不是很确定，”Harry耸耸肩。“我是说，我并没多注意？当时我注意力大部分都放在你身上了。”

 

“理所当然该放在我身上。”Louis乐呵呵笑了，Harry羞俏的口吻和飞霞的双颊都让他乐得不行。调侃Harry让他羞红脸简直就是Louis人生最爱的消遣方式了。看到自己可以让一向以冷静沉着著称的Harry Styles手脚都找不到放的地方这种感觉太妙了，毕竟他是为唯一一个可以有这种特殊能力的人。Harry在人前总是彬彬自持，魅力四射，万花丛中过，片叶不沾身的样子，从未例外，那个唯一例外就是Louis。这种对彼此的影响力是相互的，Harry也是唯一那个可以让Louis羞涨红脸的人，但只是说相较Harry的话他更擅长掩示而已，比起Harry，他的演技更佳。就这点长处，他真该谢谢自己八代祖宗。

 

Louis一直都不知道为什么在他两之间有这种奇怪磁场，想想可能是因为他们就如了解自己一般熟悉对方吧，所以他们才能深谙对方软肋在哪儿。

 

“是，理所当然。”Harry笑得酒窝都醉了，一下子把他从自己的走神中拉了回来。

 

“好吧言归正传，”Louis说着又吃了口饭，边想事边嚼着。“那我我们该从哪儿开始编故事呢？就比如说，我们是什么时候确定关系的？”

 

“嗯对……我——呃，我们休假这两年间可以说是最让人疑窦丛生心灰意冷了的吧？但过去两年间我们两从没定义过我们的关系，所有谣言也都是小道消息的见风使舵的胡乱猜疑对吧？所以，想找茬的人也无法掷地有声地说我们骗了他们。”

 

“咦，说得在理。但我们还有一个大破绽——过去的这两年我们天南地北的分隔时间。还有，要不啊，就说我们是在假期间好上的？但我们是怎样从朋友变成情侣的呢？我觉得我们还是把问题都想到位了，到时候说起来我们的故事才能头头是道有因有果，别人也就不会抓到我们的故事破绽，就像我和Eleanor那事儿，我两就经常口径不一。”

 

“也是，”Harry点点头，“我也一直在想这个问题。嗯……我觉得我们到时候可以说，我们是想在公布关系前先在一起试一试，嗯？就说，我们两想在一定私人空间和无舆论的环境下先确定下稳定的恋爱关系，好让彼此都确认好，作对方男朋友确实是自己想要的结果……这样算来，要不就说我们好了一年了？或者一年半？这种说辞说得过去吗？”

 

“我觉得这样说挺好。那就是说我们是在我们放假后的第六个月好上的，这样算来，你和Ed去美国的时候我们已经好了六个月对吧。”

 

“对，我和他在美国待了两个月，这期间我有回过几次伦敦。当然我们也可以直接说你有飞到美国看我，鉴于我们当时还不想公布关系，所以你是神不知鬼不觉地飞到美国的，这样正好，那你从没被人拍到也就说得过去了。”

 

“我看行，”Louis承认道，话音刚落自己就扑哧笑出了声。“我艹，H ，我们两这样真的太搞笑了，我两现在坐这儿这情形，是在极其认真严谨用逻辑思维和马后炮还有那些什么鬼理论在编故事诶，就像正在构思一部粉丝写的同人小说一样！”

 

Harry笑意盈盈地回道：“但这挺好玩的，不是吗？”

 

Louis觉得当他眼里都是Harry时自己全身都酥软松弛了下来，他冲这个年少的男孩点了点头。“是，是挺好玩。但有一点你别忘了，这事儿至关重要，小Harold。这可关乎我们两是否还能在这个人情冷暖世态炎凉的圈子里混迹下去。”

 

“你就闭嘴积点福吧，你个混世魔王。”Harry笑眯眯地在桌下踢了踢Louis的小腿。

 

“噢喔！”Louis夸张地叫了声，连忙够身到桌下抱住自己的腿。其实根本就不痛的，Harry就是这样，总是悲天悯人，他连蚂蚁都不忍心杀死。“我的腿！我的腿！家庭暴力，Harold！我不要和你玩了，我们分手，我要……”

 

Harry清脆地咯咯笑了出声，就这他都能笑成那样，Louis的自导自演一下子就被他打断了，Harry Styles真的只有五岁，鉴定完毕，是的，五岁，绝对错不了，谢你。真的， Louis简直不知道该拿他怎么办了，噢老天爷。

 

“好了正经点，Lou，”Harry收住自己的咯咯笑声说道，Louis立马也正襟危坐起来——这些年，他已经练就了收放自如的深厚内功。“如果说我们是放假后的第六个月好上的……但是，为什么呢？为什么我们在眨眼间就能由朋友发展到情人呢？”

 

“我……这个我就想不出合理解释了。”

 

“嗯……我们一直走得很近对吧，嗯？嗯……”Harry手指滑进发梢间向后梳理着，他目光飘忽避开了Louis的注视。他双手搁在桌上，开始左右翻弄着面前的餐巾纸，餐巾纸给他撕成了一片一片的，碎片又他给聚起来搁到了盘子旁。Louis耐心地等着他开口继续说下去——对，这是他练就的另一个技能：耐性。

 

“我觉得，如果说，我们是在一个瞬间神来之笔般发现对彼此的感情的话，应该没人会信吧，这个时候如果反其道行之……”

 

“嗯哼，确实如此。你的意思是说我们还有第二个选择？”

 

“嗯……或许，我们可以说，我一直都暗恋着你，但又从没觉得自己可以和你能走到一起去。我觉得这样一说大家也更容易被说服，他们以前就时常拿我看你时泛桃心的眼神还有柔和的表情说事。“

 

Louis心尖一扯，因为，老天爷，好吧，他自己都不知道这一抽搐从何而来。“这些年Harry都在默不作声地爱着他”——这个想法一下子让他有点消化不了，他从没往这方面想过。Louis一直以来都知道他们看彼此的眼神是如何的缱绻绵绵，也了解人们是怎样理解和看待他们之间的这些互动的，包括他自己，他也曾想过要是自己真的和Harry是一对情侣会是怎样的，当然，这样想只是为了逗笑一下。当有成千上万的人都觉得你有些个什么，你也只能把他们的想法当调笑之资一笑了之——但就光你自己这样觉得也是杯水车薪不是。那种想法也就是闪念间有过，太不具象也因此Louis一向不愿意去深掘，因为Harry是他最好的朋友啊，他爱Harry胜过爱世间的一切，打死他他都不会做任何会让他们友情悬之一线的事情。

 

“那顺理成章地，然后我们就可以说，刚开始放假的前六个月因为我两长期身各一地，也是这个时候我们发现，我们真的很想对方，这样说如何？”

 

“这不就是实情么，Haz。”Louis柔和地笑着，插了一句。

 

“好吧，确实如此。但，我们能编得以假乱真不是更好吗？然后，说回去，我们休假五个月的时候不是有一次我们一起去吃晚饭被狗仔拍到了吗，我们五个人一起的那次？那样我们两当天同时在场也就有真凭实据了，顺着这个思路走就说，吃完饭他们三走了后我们两就待一起了，然后……然后我也不知道了……就说我们两的关系就是在那时取得突破性进展的？嗯？”

 

Louis愣愣地点点头，Harry究竟想了多少东西啊？这下他真对他刮目相看了。“嗯，这个……这个版本听起来很靠谱，真的。那就说，我们巡演马上要开始了，我们两不想再作地下情人了，毕竟，面对那么多的狗仔和歌迷，还要躲躲藏藏的，想想就觉得这样下去不是长久之计，所以我们左思右想后还是选择出柜了，这样说过得去吧？”

 

“对，就这么说，这个好。其实，肯定会有人刻意指出来，说我们出柜的时间和我们即将发行的专辑以及进行的巡演如何地‘巧合’，那将会给我们背后的智囊团带来莫大的挑战，但，我想说的是，我觉得只要是公关噱头那就会有漏洞，至少至今我参与到无一例外都给挑出骨头来了，但这些无法自圆其说的自相矛盾完全不会影响到炒作效果，你知道的吧？”

 

“只要有炒作就是好炒作，我的天，我亲爱的Styles……”

 

“我不是那个意思，Lou。你知道的，我也对炒作深恶痛绝，但我不得不承认炒作是有存在价值的。”

 

“我知道，love。逗逗你而已。”他俩这番沉重的对话开始让他头紧绷绷地发痛了，他赶紧见缝插针转移了话题。“顺便一提，晚餐美味极了，但我怎么还记得有个人说要给我做饭后甜点的呢？”

 

Harry露齿而笑，他俩一起当即就把餐桌收拾干净了。进厨房后Louis就忙着收拾剩下的饭菜，把脏碟子装进洗碗机，Harry则把那份香味诱人的蜜桃挞从微波炉里取了出来，还在脆挞上抹了些奶油。他俩几乎同时完成各自任务，当Louis从Harry的碗橱里拿出两个盛甜点的碟子时，Harry也正好把茶壶加热键打开。

 

“我们就在这儿吃吗？”Harry边问边拿出了两个马克杯。

 

Louis正专心致志在想该选哪种茶泡喝，没太关注Harry的问题，就点点头以回答。下一秒等他回神的时候，他已经坐在Harry厨房的隔台上一边吃着美味到把舌头都咬下来的蜜桃挞，一边和Harry品着茶了。他们已经好久好久没有这么惬意地一起享受生活了呢。这份怡然把Louis带回了他俩还住一起的时候。他笑颜柔和地看着Harry，把他刚刚最后一个想法说了出来。

 

“对，”面前这个年少的男孩赞同道，“我很想念我们住一起的日子。”

 

他说这话时的那种轻柔羞怯倏的就让Louis心都随之化了，他似乎是觉得这样大喇喇把自己对Louis的想念说出来很尴尬，那种羞敛里还带着微惧，好吧，去他娘的，当Harry对Louis坦诚自己的想法时，这种畏惧就不该存在好么，因为一直以来Louis也同样啊，想他想得锥心蚀骨。

 

“我也是，H。时常会不知不觉就想起你。以后都能这样就好了，嗯？”

 

Harry抬起头，双眸攫住Louis的目光。他整张脸都亮了起来，大大的剪水秋瞳澄澈澄澈的，大大的笑容陷进了酒窝中，他真的，真的漂亮得夺人心魄。

 

“嗯，能一直这样下去就好了。”

 

最后的最后，当Louis低眸瞄一眼表时已经十点半了，他也该打道回府了。他一说自己该回去了时，Harry像个五岁的孩子一样不高兴地噘起了嘴，看他一噘嘴Louis就开怀大笑了起来。

 

“你也可以留在这儿啊？”Louis笑够后Harry开口说道，“如果你愿意的话，我是说。都那么晚了，嗯？我这儿有客房——当然我两也可以睡一间房，如果你想像以前我们住一起时那样和我依偎抱着睡也行啊？那样我们也正好可以刷刷推特和汤不热，看看大家对今天我们一起出行的反应如何。”

 

“那好吧，”Louis昏头昏脑地就答应了，“听起来棒极了，Harry——但你要答应我明早给我做煎火腿吃！”

 

Harry喜滋滋地回他：“好说，但你说好的，要抱着我睡哦。我一直都想你抱着我睡日子，抱抱什么的最棒了不是吗，抱抱睡是个好习惯！”

 

“那我们就培养这个习惯。”他们把盘碟搁在厨房隔台上，起身一起上楼去Harry的主人房，Louis边走边一锤定音似地说道。

 

几分钟后，他俩靠着软绵绵的枕头，盖着轻柔的被子，一起舒适地依偎在了Harry大大大床上。他俩坐起身靠在床头板上，一起看着Harry放自己腿上的笔记本电脑。

 

“好吧，”Harry笑眯乐呵地看了Louis一眼，“看看大家都是些什么反应。先刷汤不热还是推特？”

 

“汤不热。”Louis毫不犹豫地说道，“直接搜‘Larry Stylinson’的标签。”

 

“唔嗯……”Harry开始心神不宁如坐针毡似的地玩起了他们被子的边角，避开了Louis的目光。“我，呃，其实我有个汤不热账号？只是账号上面什么都没有……我当时申请只是为了知道大家的想法，呃，我还粉了几个大的博主……那样的话看他们的主页不费事儿……呃，好吧……前提是如果时过境迁他们现在仍旧还喜欢我们的话。”

 

“这没什么啊，”Louis真没觉得Harry这番坦白有什么，所以他也就云淡风轻地接了一句。他完全可以理解Harry这种想要了解大家是怎么看待自己的迫切——Louis自己就时常会浏览很多很他有关的标签内容，特别他们刚出道的时候他经常干这种事，要不就是在他被逼在柜子里有无计可施的时候。

 

“好吧，”Harry瞄了他一眼，嘴角微微上扬。他很快就登陆了上去，Harry的主页加载完毕那一刻Louis差点要倒吸口气。关于他们今天这事儿的照片，五花八门的大标题和各式各样的编撰方式让人应接不暇，Louis一霎那有点晕眩。到处都是他们肩并肩走在一起的照片，他们在超市里咬耳似交流的照片，还有Harry的手就搭在他的腰上和他把下巴逞在Harry肩上的照片。

 

照片的标签，好吧——这些标签才是真真让他的血脉飙升的罪魁祸首。

 

‘我艹艹 小伙伴们啊我觉得他们这就要出柜的节奏啊’

 

‘不可置信自己曾经还对他们的关系心存质疑过 我想说 就光看他俩这样子都已经说明一切了啊’

 

‘深深相爱的两个男孩’

 

‘你们觉得他们到巡演的时候会出柜不？’

 

‘艹艹艹艹艹！大家快看看这是个吻痕吧？！？！！！！？！！！！？？快看Harry的脖子我的老天爷！！！’

 

‘放大看！我的老天 Larry的爱爱证据啊！！！’

 

‘嘎嘎嘎嘎嘎嘎嘎嘎嘎嘎嘎嘎嘎嘎嘎嘎嘎嘎嘎嘎嘎嘎嘎啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！’

 

如上所述的标签成千上万，多到眼花缭乱，但无一例外地都在表达他们的喜悦开心和兴奋之情。总而言之，汤不热上的shippers都快乐翻天了。Louis自身不是很熟悉汤不热运作，但就从大部分汤文的被赞的次数上看，他们饭圈里还是有很多粉丝初衷未移的。他把这个想法说给了Harry听。

 

“对，这是个好事儿，不是吗？”

 

“但这并不是大众媒体的反应，Harry。我的意思是，这些人以前就是Larry shipper了不是吗。现在就给我们所有粉丝，或者说我们曾经的粉丝的整体反应盖棺定论还太早了。”

 

“也对，你说得对……我们是不是该——现在再上一下推特？”

 

“我……不用了，没必要。把这些事儿都交给公关团队忙去吧，好吗？再说我快累成狗了，想早点睡。”

 

Harry咯咯笑出声，他一笑就真的像个女学生一样，“都十一点十五了，Lou。”

 

“就像我说的，这对我来说就是：早睡。”

 

Harry又喷笑出声，接着Louis就拉开和Harry之间的距离，翻身睡回了床的一侧。他把头埋进枕头见深深吸了口气，鼻翼间都是Harry的味道呢。从被子到床单，到Harry借给他穿的T恤和睡裤，再到正躺在他身边的Harry，都是Harry的味道，这个味道是Louis在这个世界上最钟爱的味道了呢。

 

他闭上眼睛心满意足地叹了口气：“晚安，Haz。”

 

顿了好一会儿，Harry才回道：“好梦，Lou。”

 

Louis努力地让自己全身放轻松好快点睡着，就在他渐渐进入了迷迷糊糊半梦半醒的状态之时，他感觉到Harry朝他靠紧了过来。他该感到讶异才对，但老实说，他没有一丝惊异。他转过身和Harry面对面躺着，他俩之间的距离骤然变得近得不行，特别对于Harry这么个大床来说，他们两这躺得近得都有点让人哭笑不得了。Harry羞怯怯地冲他咧嘴笑着，把脚伸到他的脚踝处和他互缠着。Louis温柔地冲他一笑，然后就回过身平躺了。

 

“你说好要抱着我睡的！”Harry边凑近Louis边抗议道，近到他俩之间完全没有‘距离’两个字的存在。Harry的身体温暖而有力——丝毫看不到四年前那个Louis抱着睡，显得娇小柔软还乳臭未干的男孩儿的影子了。

 

“我还是觉得抱着睡有点怪怪的……？”Louis越说越没底气，他扬眉的样子让这句话听起来更像是一个问题，这并他的本意啊。

 

Harry气呼呼地但又不得不同意说：“或许吧。”他靠过来将头靠在Louis的肩上，他一半身子都快搭在Louis身上了。接着他又把手放在了Louis的肚子上，Louis一深吸气时就可以感受到那只手的重量，这种灼热感透过他的T恤烧灼着他。“但我两就没正常过，不是吗？”

 

“也对，”Louis赞同道，手臂环过Harry紧紧抱住他。“还是这个姿势更舒服。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully see you guys soon.  
> I'm proofreading the next two chapters,once I'm done,I will post it here~  
> Wish you all have a good day~!


	4. Ⅲ

  
**【第三章】**

  
两个星期后他俩又一次坐在了Modest！的会议室里，他们是来最后敲定公关具体策划的。过去的两个星期呢，好吧，Louis的生活里全是……全是Harry，不骗你。这两星期，过得极其美好又极其奇怪。这两个星期“one direction”名字似乎被大报小报提到的次数比他们过去两年加起来的还多。看着这种连锁效应Louis觉得乐了，现在的他开始着手在推特上推一些模棱两可的东西，他随人们猜，随他们各种去研求真相。整个公关策划正张开了一个精心编织的网，欲把全世界所有人都骗进去。

他们一起出行购物后的第二天，Louis中午给他的车加油时又被狗仔们抓个正着，他身上穿着的紫丁香色的AA外套和他自己从前一天就穿起的牛仔裤，让粉丝们没办法淡定了。所有人都认定了他身上穿的是Harry的外套，首先出卖他的是这衣服的大的夸张的尺码，其次卖了他的是网上疯传的成千上万张照片，照片上正是几年前穿这衣服的Harry。他们扒的很有技术，Louis不得不承认，技术到所有人都当即认定他当天晚上确实是在Harry家过夜的。

至于除了单纯的朋友间抱抱睡外一夜无事，那又是另一回事了。

除此外，他们俩还约好了一起达到彩排棚，在进出彩排棚时和粉丝们一起拍拍照，闲暇时他们基本是都是一起在彼此家过的。他们一起吃遍了伦敦的大街小巷，还开车到曼彻斯特再一次在Rosso’s 共进晚餐。一切都如此自然，自然得他自己都觉得美好，自然到他丝毫没察觉这只是炒作计划的一部分。

而现在，他们又再一次坐在这里，计划按部就班天衣无缝地进展着，如果Louis现在没有感觉很难受的话一切应该很愉快的。他的喉咙从前一天晚上就开始疼了，今早起来他才发现自己有些发烧，咳嗽停都停不下来，每回说话喉咙也像有人在用砂纸在磨擦一般。

所以他尽量让自己，呃，少发言。

不知是源于Louis一反常态地寡言还是由于他现在看起来像刚从鬼门关门口走过一遭，Harry止不住地朝他投来担忧的目光，他无从了解了。今早上Louis做什么都龟速般地慢磨，导致他出门的时候已经很晚了。他招来了一辆出租，因为他觉得自己现在这个状态根本没办法保证安全驾驶，最后还是赶在最后一秒到了Modest！的办公大楼前。会议开始前他和Harry甚至都没时间交流，但他还是可以明晰地感受到Harry已经看出他不太舒服了。整个会议开到现在，Louis的举止也只是不断地向Harry证实自己的不适而已。

Louis咳得像要将肺都咳出来似的，脑袋也出现了间晕晕沉沉的状况，发烧后的所有症状似乎一下子在他身上都显示了出来，导致他根本没办法全神贯注地跟着会议内容走。

Louis属于那种病来如山倒的人。当然你也可以说他作为个专业艺人和足球运动员，这点小病他怎么着也要扛过去吧，只有老天爷知道，他自己都数不过来了，有多少场演唱会，他已经晕头转向到觉得仿佛和死神擦肩而过了但依旧坚持唱着，但就今天这个场合，面前坐的全都是他丝毫无感、西装革履的冷面人，而且这些人还是来讨论他的人生该演戏演到几重、情深何处，他真不愿意这时候还叫自己咬牙挺着。

对，他不愿为这些人咬牙挺着，谢谢。不，他不该谢他们。

不幸中的万幸的是，他有Harry给他照料一切，他一个人也就代表他们两人的意愿了。Louis真的感激快涕泗横流了。对这个世界来说，Harry Styles简直就是一个美好到无与伦比的存在，终有一天，终有一天Louis会找到一样东西，一样这个世界只有他能给Harry的东西，因为他值得拥有这个世界所有一切美好的事物。

再一想，他想自己现在不就是正在这么做吗？他在给Harry一个机会，一个让他出柜做回真实的自己的机会，虽然只要一想到公开出柜，要作一个“我出柜我自豪”的人都足够让Louis心战的不行，这种心颤是他从没体会过的，但要是为了Harry，他愿意赴汤蹈火。

这种想法是第一次在他脑海中那么有力清晰地呈现出来。发现原来自己还是愿意这么做的也让他感到如释重负。不是为他自己——至少现在不是的，但未来有一天，如果他突然想开了，又或许遇到了那个对的人，或许他会给自己一个说法吧——但现在他这么做是为了Harry。他现在坐在这里听这些企划案都是为了Harry，只要是为Harry，他完全，完全没问题。

他把注意力转回到坐在他面前的这些人身上，这次与会的有Harry Magee，Richard Griffinths，还有那个公关部的女士（Louis又把她名字忘了），当然还有Simon Jones，Louis心想，关键人士都齐了。上次的那种前呼后拥的大阵仗没了。但也没什么区别，Louis觉得。但至少他不再觉得自己是只动物园里的观赏动物或者某个科学实验里的豚鼠了。初战小捷，Louis很满意。

“迄今为止粉丝们的反应都很积极很正面，”Simon Jones说着划开了他面前的ipad的屏幕。“他们对你两关系的兴趣昂然得出乎了我们的预料，你们也肯定看到了，过去两周“one Direction”的名字占据了个大版面。现在虽然还很难预测这将会对你们整体的名气有何影响，而且我们有可能只有在看到单曲以及专辑销量后才能得到明确的结论，但是你们两的推特粉丝持续的猛涨可以作为个指示器，现在你们的粉丝量已经接近你们曾经的最高纪录了。总的看来，所有我们得到的反馈都说明，你们两现在这个节骨眼出柜对你们职业生涯来说，是能是有百益而无一害。”

要不是Louis现在病了不舒服，就冲他刚刚这番话，Louis没准会不由自主地、无情面地嘲讽一番。Simon Jones 他妈的就一伪君子，Louis打心底里厌弃这个男人。你可以说他确实是业内高手，但他也确实是个彻头彻尾的人渣，两年前出柜，按坐在他们面前的这群人的话来说，对他们乐队来说将会是一场腥风血雨，两年风水轮流转了，现在也同样是他们给他俩说“出柜吧”，把他俩的出柜作为重振乐队的噱头来炒卖。真他妈太讽刺了。

“所以我们建议呢，”Jones继续说，“要出柜，你们就得在这个月底出。鉴于我们现在所作的这些都是为了营造宣传效果，所以我们希望你们两出柜能出得越有戏剧效果越好。我们是建议你们在‘青少年选择奖颁奖典礼’当天和其他三个男孩分两对前后到达现场，手牵手达到现场。等他们三到了后，我们觉得呢，最好是和你们相隔十分钟，你们五个肯定会成为现场聚光灯的焦点的。这样才能确保造成轰动的效果。”

“走红毯时你们只要表现得有爱一点就好了，不要开口承认或者否认什么。晚会过后我们就会发布官方申明证实你们两的恋爱关系，随后的几天内，你们就发发推感谢一下粉丝还有谢谢他们一路支持啦，随你们发了，发一些你们的感受都行。之后我们会给你们特意安排好一连串的采访，一些是你们五个一起的，有一些是只有你们两的。当然，采访中你们也得谈到新专辑以及录制的过程，我们这边会确保所有和你们两恋爱关系以及出柜相关文章都会提到你们在青选奖上的表演以及你们的新专。你们觉得呢？”

Louis给完全怔在当场了，他不知道他开口该从何谈起，他脑子一片空白。他们这个精心烹饪的这出戏，这一切听起来都缺乏真实感了……Louis觉得一下子信息量太大了。即使现在他没有周身发软、没有头重脚轻得像是有个人拿着大锤在自己脑后骨摁了一棒槌似的，Louis估计着自己也没办法一下子能消化得了这番话。这些话，在他脑里盘旋，这感觉让人有点吃不消。

“好吧……”他听到Harry开了口。但Harry没继续说下去，静默就在会议室萦绕着，Louis转头撇了他一眼，恰恰看进了Harry的双眸里。Harry似乎一直都在凝视着Louis，等着看他是要同意还是驳倒这个计划。他们交织的目光间，他似乎在说他能理解Louis的顾虑，理解他并不想做那个最后一锤定音的人。

Harry的手找他的手握住，示意他接下来事交给他，一瞬间Louis感到万分感激。

“好吧，”Harry继续说道，“我觉得呢，我们还是相信你们的评估工作的，嗯？只有一点，我们唯一的要求就是，无论我们做什么都得是要我们想去做、也确实会做的事才行。我们不想最后把这事儿做得一看就知道是个公关噱头，也不想要众议纷纷都说太假了。这个公关炒作必须要做得真实自然，别弄得深怕大家不知道这是炒作似的。”  
 “那是自然，”Magee赶紧回说。Louis也同意Harry的话。“相信我，Harry。我们是绝不会让这个策划的真相曝露于众的。我们聚在这里就是为了确保这份策划的高执行性和可信度。这也是我们上次从Louis和Eleanor那儿学到的重要一课。我们也相信你们两可以做到像真正在交往一样完美地执行这个计划。毕竟到目前为止，你们两的相处时做得就很棒，以假乱真完全没问题。

“对，”Jones同意道。“我们对迄今为止你们两在工作中的表现都十分满意。简直天衣无缝。如果我不知道真相的话，我都会觉得你们是一对。我好几个在出版社和圈内工作的朋友都特意过来问过我，你两之间是怎么回事。总而言之，干得漂亮。你们在彼此身边时的自在悠闲也都显得自然不矫作。这样一来，我们就不用担心你们秀恩爱会像之前Louis和Eleanor在奥运会亲嘴那样刻板生硬得让人疑心顿起了。这里我得建议一下，你两最好提前商量好在公开场合要有些什么样的肢体接触。当你们在公开场合亲嘴的时候，我们可不希望你两亲起来就像你们第一次亲对方一样，还有——”等等。哇噢，哇噢，哇噢。快退一下，设定重播，你他妈再播一遍啊。Louis完全把Simon的声音屏蔽了，他脑子里只定格在Simon的最后一句话上。

当你们在公开场合亲嘴的时候……

当你们在公开场合亲嘴的时候……

当你们在公开场合亲嘴的时候……

我艹他妈的。噢，我勒个去去去去，Louis就没想到过还有这么一块，他们每回说起这个公关计划的时候他就从没有往这个方向想过。见鬼。见鬼见鬼见鬼。他要吻Harry，哦我的老天，这他妈都什么跟什么啊？

问题，这个问题是，好吧，要吻这也不是他们第一次吻了，是吧？他们上次那个吻……好吧，Louis不怎么会想起他们上次那个……吻。说实话，他还尽可能地让自己不要想起那件事。掏心窝子地说，Harry一直都还认为Louis不记得那件事儿了，他随后也就由着Harry这样想，顺便也努力让自己不要想起那个吻——没错，事发第二天早上，他没种地装失忆了。 

他俩确实吻过。就一次。陈芝麻烂谷子的事儿了。但多少年前的事儿，至今却一切都还历历在目得似就发生在昨日一般。那是在X－factor完赛后他们得知他们能出专辑的那一天，他们五个聚一起狂欢，喝得个烂醉如泥。Niall喝得直接倒在厨房的地板上不省人事，身旁还瘫着一个他吃了一半的三明治——他是预备着随时醒了继续消灭它。Zayn在卫生间里恨不得把自己五脏六腑都吐了出来，后来也在卫生间地板上睡晕了过去。而Liam，多亏他那肾亏的毛病，那天他滴酒未沾就去睡了。于是忽然之间，Louis和Harry才发现他们两个是唯一难得还醒着的人了。他俩紧贴着靠坐在沙发上谈笑着低语着，在伏特加的催发下迷醉在他们的人生中，碰杯于彼此的相伴里。

Louis也不知道是怎么开始的，完全摸不清头脑他俩怎么就一下子从A飞跨到B了。他只知道，前一秒他俩还好好紧挨着坐着，调笑，打闹，勾肩搭背着，下一秒，他俩就吻上了。

这世界上有一件事儿Louis敢说他自己能终生不忘，那就是Harry的唇印贴在他之上时的那种感觉。那种相濡以沫的契合和无罅。

就他妈那种感觉，Louis这么多年不间断地告诉自己，这种感觉不是自己期盼渴望的。因为……因为Harry对于他来说，过去是，现在是，将来也永远只会是，一个男孩儿。

Louis当年因为他自己这些杂乱无章的想法不遗余力地和自己较劲了好久。他被自己的这种感受吓得六魂无主，因为……因为他是喜欢汉娜的啊，汉娜人很好，但……亲她的时候完全没有亲Harry的这种感觉，而且这种感觉绝不是源于亲吻对象是Harry，不是的。那是因为Harry是个男的。这可以说是Louis终其一生都想避开不去多想的事儿之一了，因为，真的……好吧，或许他这么说很不应该，但，确实，如果他不是同性恋的话，他日子肯定好过得多。  
不是说作为个同性恋者有多不好，不是这回事儿——即使是那个时候，他都没有抱这种想法。从他们出道伊始Harry就对他的性取向毫无遮拦，Louis当时也没觉得怎么样，但问题是，恰恰相反，他却是那个一直被“就很娘气的那个”标签贴着走的人，他反而是那个在他自己还未知未觉的时候就被公众逼问性取向的那个人。 

他生在Doncaster，长在Doncaster，爱好踢足球，从没什么不合群的体征出现，所以变成个同性恋真的不是他给自己设定的生活走向。他的思维也被这种一叶障目似的同性恋模式影响了，就他自己扪心自问时也觉得，承认自己是同性恋肯定会让自己彻头彻尾的改变的，肯定会让自己变成另一个人，完全没觉得那样做他依旧还是他，Louis依旧还是Louis，或许还是个对自己更坦诚的Louis。

就这样每天钻牛角尖那段时日他过得很糟心和阴黯——他的人生发生着质变，他也发现了些自己从未涉猎让人难以置信的欢愉——但这不代表他内心的两个自我的角逐之战有偃旗息鼓的迹象。

而面对那些逼问，他也就只能通过一种自己唯一知晓的方法兵来将挡水来土掩地解决了——那就是丢一堆又一堆的包袱，笑笑过了。他要作团队里最搞笑的那个人，那个班上的小丑王，就这个角色，Louis可算烂熟于心，知道该怎么演。于是乎，在含沙射影的同性黄段子和Harry的调情戏闹间，他将自己的不安全感和内心的纠结全都遮掩于下。然而大多时候这些私密的触碰也只是仅限于他和Harry之间的，因为这就是他们，性向让他们也没有办法改变，但他必须坦诚地说，在舞台上时，他间或会做得有点过犹不及。后来再细思来，这也是让他在面对自己性向时唯一能让自己不感到隔应的方式了，只有这样他才能面对自己绝对直不起这个事实，而这个事实偏偏又让他想把自己头埋进沙里。

如果这还不是最可笑的解决方式还有什么是呢？但由于他确实从来都不擅长去处理一些和感觉感受相关的事儿，他妙语连珠调笑的时候就可以让自己分点心，能让他自己安抚说服自己，一切都会好起来的。

现在回想起始末，他自己都觉得他内心所经受的这种挣扎确实太歇斯底里了。而且这过程中，他也搞砸过，至少他从未想要发表恐同言论。Harry，Harry就是同性恋，但他也是Louis在这个世界上除了他的家人外最在意的人，他作为同性恋者，Louis就从没有觉得有什么大不违或者不应该的。 这也并不是说他就觉得是自己有问题，远不仅次……他只是不愿意去面对那些他作为同性恋后强加在他头上的标签。他不想让那些人证明他们的猜测是对的；不想让他们说着“我就说吧”沾沾自喜着；亦不想去卷进那些最为一个活生生的同性恋模板肯定会被卷进的事情中。他时常被周遭提醒，作为一个同性恋对他的仕途意味着什么，经纪公司这么说，公关人员这么说，连他自己的家人都跟着参和两句。说着作个同性恋会让他前途受阻，会让One Direction不复存在。也难怪他不想出柜了，即使是面对自己，他都不愿意走出来。

这并不是他人生中他很引以为豪的一部分。

那天之后他装傻应付Harry的方式还有他们之间的那个吻也都不是。

这么一回思，Louis就不能理解Harry为何可以这般忍受他了。Harry一直都知道他不直，他敢肯定。他们从没有谈过这个话题，但Louis敢百分之一百地说Harry早就知道他是同性恋了，甚至早在Louis选择他作为自己出柜的第一倾诉对象之前他就知道了。但他却选择了缄默，他从未向Louis施压，逼着他去想透彻，甚至从没有一丝一毫影射过他什么。

Harry真的是一个敢做敢当顶天立地的纯爷们儿，真的。

他知道Louis得自己想透转过这个弯，即使Louis可能过个一百五十万年都不见得能钻出这个牛角尖。

面对自己的种种也是，他从不像Harry那般笃定自信，也不像他那样自在自若，这或许也是他在Harry身上众多优点中他最欣赏最歆羡的一点吧。

从始至终，是个明眼人就可以看出来，Harry对Louis所做的事有多不赞同。可以说，从Louis带着Eleanor到处显晃的第一天开始，Harry就已经毫不掩饰自己对于这个“Eleanor计划”的深恶痛绝了。在他眼里，Louis这样的逃避事实就是应了那句老话，躲得过初一躲不过十五。不知怎么，Louis会时常觉得，他对真实自我的这般推拒，在让他自己痛不欲生的同时，其实也使Harry随他一起五内俱崩。

从一开始，Harry就把自己对Louis和Eleanor恋爱这事儿的反感表现得淋漓尽致，他和Eleanor第一见面，就送了人家一冷脸。他冷若冰霜的态度把大家伙都惊了一惊，因为Harry一向待人都礼貌谦和，即使是对待那些蛮横无礼狗仔，他都未曾这般。也就是那次见面起，Harry就无声地把自己和Eleanor的从此后来往的亲疏远近关系设定明确了——他从此选择了对她面北眉南，视而不见。

老实说，就Harry对待Eleanor的这态度，Louis怎么说也该找他说个两句，但当时就为了维持他和Eleanor这段貌合神离的关系就够让他分身乏术的了，于是他也就随他去了。他和Eleanor交往的感觉同和Hannah交往时大相径庭，因为他和Hannah是日久情深，慢慢从好朋友发展成为恋人未满的关系的。他俩之间的这种关系，就当时还是毛头小子的他而言，不远不近，刚刚好。也因为对彼此都没有爱到那种不可自拔情根深种的地步，所以他们最后是和平分手的。

而他和Eleanor，恰恰相反，两个人的交往按道理来说应该更成熟理智一些。按众望所归的路线那样发展，应该是烛光晚餐后共浴爱河什么什么的——而这一切，Louis在和Eleanor在一起时，丝毫无感。也是在这过程中，他对女人一毫毛，一丢丢性趣都提不起来的事实让一切都昭然若揭了。他俩之间化学效应以及肢体亲密度的穷竭匮乏都成为了大家茶余饭后的谈资笑料，同时，一眼就看穿洞悉一切的人多到简直就像是给了Louis当头一棒，也让他开始质疑：自己演技真的烂到这等地步了？也就那样，那时，他对异性的无欲无求让他自己绝望抑郁到了极致。  
如果说他和Harry的那个吻让他醍醐灌顶，那他和Eleanor之间索然无味的交往，就如同催化剂一般，让他不得不去承认，也不得不去忍受那个他多年前就心知肚明，但又拒绝面对的事实。 

他依稀记得，那一天成了他人生天堂和地狱并存的一天。那种感觉，就似将长久以来压在肩膀上的千钧重负卸下的同时，又在心头上压上了心悸和畏惧，那种唯恐一夕之间一无所有的恐惧让他的心肺萎缩。

那一瞬间的五味杂陈、心绪紊乱将他压榨到筋疲力尽，所有一切似都已经脱离了他的控制。

而陪在他身旁伴他度过那一段日子的，正是Harry。Harry一直以来都是陪在他身边的那个人。他当时哭得就似世界末日一般，Harry抱着他，用拇指和双唇抹去他的泪珠。他紧紧地抱着他，紧紧地将他拥进自己广阔的怀里，紧抱着他，直至Louis在自己轰鸣作响的脑内除了自己啜泣的声音以外，听触到Harry稳健有力的心脏跳动的声音，那节奏一下子，引着他找到了停泊休憩的彼岸。

他口不迭地说“我是同性恋，我是同性恋，我是同性恋，艹，我居然是同性恋。”Harry紧紧地拥着他，温柔用手地抚顺着他的背。

后来的几个月间，他和Eleanor在交往仅仅几个月后选择了分手（谢天谢地，他们两没有一点拖泥带水就分了，还好他不是唯一一个觉得对对方无感的人），再后来他俩为了公关又建立炒作关系。在他自己终于不再自欺欺人后，Louis就想一次性把话说清楚。 他跟乐队成员，经纪公司，还有他妈妈都坦白了性向，但这些都是后话了，这过程中，Harry一路陪伴，他完全就是Louis的定心骨。Harry就是他的定心骨，他停靠的港湾，带他前行的舵手——他让Louis得以苟延残喘，让他不至于迷失自我，也不至于失足深陷。这一路都是Harry伴他走来，给他全力的支持。他就是Louis生活中最美好的那部分，他的今生挚友。

自那正好一年后，他们俩一起去纹了配对纹身。见证友谊的纹身——一条船和一个罗盘。这是Louis的想法。Harry已经钟情纹身好些年了，Louis也因此开始有了这个想法，也自己去纹了一些。他想让Harry明白，他对他的意义多么无可取代，他想让Harry清楚，无论经纪公司如何的拆散他俩，无论他们经历了多少的破事儿，他会一直留在Harry的身边，在他有需要的时候他会不弃不离。

当Louis建议他俩一起去纹船和罗盘的配对纹身时，Harry的眼泪差点夺眶而出。那一瞬间，Louis心尖上，那对他这个好友的爱意几乎喷薄而发——Harry是那么年轻，却偏偏又要老成地肩负着那么多的东西。

但，这并不是他们第一对友谊纹身，Louis想着用拇指摩挲着他手臂上的“oops！”Harry身上印有Louis手写的“Hi”，那是Louis和他遇见时说的第一句话。Louis那时候没觉得这是什么你来我往的事儿。但这船和这罗盘，真的意义完全不一样。他俩赋予这对纹身不同层面的含义也让很多人都把这对纹身看作是情侣纹身，Louis能理解人们的臆测，毕竟，这对纹身对他两的意义距那一步也相差无几了。

船和罗盘的纹身也只是Larryshippers列出的他俩的配对纹身中冰山一角的打头组。Harry腹肌上的蝴蝶以及Louis胸口上的“it is what it is”也是，他俩对这对纹身背后的联系都心知肚明——有天他们待在宾馆时，Harry拿着他打开了张素描的iPad跑到Louis的房里，拉着Louis不知说了多久，说他想在腹部纹一只蝴蝶，顺带还推荐Louis去纹一句箴言，所以这句话现在就永恒印刻在他胸前了。无论人们是是怎么臆测的，但不管是当时纹的时候还是现在，他都只当这对纹身是两个毫无相关的纹身。那对绳索和船锚的纹身也是一回事——他和Harry都对航海纹身系列情有独钟，因此会时常坐下来聊聊彼此的新想法，这对绳索和船锚的纹身也就是这样应运而生的，他俩都觉得这想法挺好。这其中没有任何其他的蕴义。真的。

但这一切又都殊途同归，他做的这一切，所有一切，都是为了Harry。他时常都会觉得——他有充分理由这样觉得，如果不是Harry，他绝对不可能能如今日这般昂首挺胸问心无愧地做人。

而Harry。

偏偏就是他在不久将来要再一次亲吻的人。艹。

现在的情况就是，他俩得假扮情侣，一对像情侣的情侣。他俩要是真能扮得以假乱真，那这次一定不会再如上次他和Eleanor那场公关闹剧一样。Louis也绝不会让这次和Harry的合作变成一场闹剧。但同时，他也确实不知道，他该怎样和Harry从上一秒亲热得如胶似漆转换调频又做回下一秒的好哥们儿。他俩个人之间那种有爱满满，对对方肢体触碰的敏感比比皆是，但这不说明他俩得亲密到要交换DNA那一步啊！Louis从来都不是那种可以随意就和谁滚床单的人，他也一向不吃“互帮互撸的友谊”那一套——所以，怎么可能让他上一秒还在和Harry接吻亲拥一下子又和他回归“好兄弟－好哥们儿－好朋友”的格式？嘿，他在说的是Harry，不要说他一点浪漫情怀都没有。至少，他和El有这么尝试过吧？特别是在奥运会上的摆拍的那次？回想看看那次结果有多么惨烈吧。

叫他自然亲昵地去吻Harry？开国际玩笑吧？他们是不是真得提前排练一下？如果他俩的在公开场合第一次的接吻就吻得跟鬼一样，那就真真杯具了。但话说回来，能不杯具吗？我嘞个去，Louis真心觉得自己只有在一桶子伏特加的壮胆下才能抛却一切尴尬因子和顾虑去做这事儿。

那难道他们今后无数次接吻（艹，这里必须用复数，因为肯定不会仅吻一次，老天爷，你是在玩我么？）都得从上次他俩那绝无仅有的一吻中得来灵感吗？首先，他俩得喝得酩酊烂醉，再次……好吧，Louis第二天还得或多或少装作自己喝断片了。

呃呃？

有时呢，Louis也会设想一下一些“如果”，如果那天，Niall没有睡着睡着从厨房地板上醒来，拿着他早些时候吃到一半的三明治，神游到他们那个宿金不菲的宾馆房间客厅的话……这个想法很大胆，因为，坦白讲，那天Louis整个人已经似痴如醉不分南北了，如果他俩中有一个人会就此打住，那个人肯定是Harry不是他。

Niall的突如其来的出现让他和Harry猛地从彼此身上弹跳开来，狼狈得犹如吸血鬼遭蒜薰鼻似的。感谢天感谢地，他俩没继续下去。

于是第二天，Louis束手无策下，也就只有装作自己酒后断片了，因为他深知他俩做的事会对他俩的感情带来多大的变革、埋下多少的心梗。或许这不是最健康向上的一种亡羊补牢的办法，但他当时也就这样糊弄过去了。  
而Harry，那之后也再没提及那个吻。

“Louis？”Simon的声音倏的把Louis从走神状态拽了回来，Louis看向他，发觉自己目眩得连人影都有些模糊了。他身体的不适连带得这个会议也显得无比漫长。“你有什么要补充的吗？”

“嗯……”Louis欲言又止，这十多分钟他们在说的是什么他根本没留心听，因此完全不知道他们在讲的是什么内容。Harry捏了捏他的手。“没，没有。我没什么要补充的了。”

Magee点点头：“那好吧。我们会把合约发给你们的律师去过目，我们这边希望他们能把文件签好后在周三前发回给我们。在青选奖前我们会告知你们一些细节问题的。那今天就到这里吧。不胜荣幸，男孩们儿。”

Louis觉得，自己在走马观花地握遍了那三个人的手后应该有含糊地回了句“了解”，还是说了声“再见”？话落他就急不可耐地冲离了会议室。他现在一心只想着“快回，快回家，快回家”，但又觉得离家十万八千里远，不知何时才能到，因为他全身上下都不好了，他长这么大从没有像此时此刻这般眷恋他的床。他觉得现在自己简直就像徘徊于弥留之际。他觉得自己真的距离死不远了。

“Louis！”Harry喊他道，Louis微微一震，在过道中间留步回过身。他觉得自己此刻傻劲透了，不禁冲Harry赧然一笑（他都已经无法确认自己脸上浮现的究竟是何种鬼脸表情了），他自己慌忙之下一心迫切只想着离开这幢楼赶紧回家，竟把Harry忘在脑后了。

“抱歉，宝贝儿，”Louis低沉嘶哑地回道。真的玩他吗？他已经身心俱瘁至此了，为什么还能察觉到自己的状态每况愈下？“完全搞忘要说‘再见’了。我很不舒服，现在只一心想赶紧回家睡一觉。”

Harry站在他面前，眉头因忧急而紧蹙着。“嗯，”他说道。“开会的时候我就能看出来你感觉不舒服了。你脸色很不好看，一脸的病态。”

撇开他现在的身体状态，Louis还是佯作恼怒起来。“谢你，兄弟。一句话就让我自我感觉良好起来了呢。”

Harry眉头蹙得更紧了，轻声说道：“你永远不用妄自菲薄。”他双手抚过Louis的下巴停留在他的额头上，探着他的体温。“见鬼，你在发高烧，”他似在自言自语般低哑地说。其实不用试啊，Louis就可以直接给他说自己在发高烧啊。“跟我走吧，我带你回家，好吗？我可以给你做点汤喝，你也可以在我床上随意睡。你现在这情况不适合独处。”

“Harry，真……”没必要，Louis正想开口说，但Harry用一个表情就让他乖乖闭嘴了。实话说吧，Louis觉得这问题没有争论下去的必要。每次一落病榻他就会胡思乱想，这种时候要是有Harry在他身边照顾他，也算是雪中送炭了。“那好吧。”他开口简单地应道，用尽力气挤出了一个不知是哭是笑的表情，他努力了真的。

Harry亲昵地冲他笑笑，那笑容里充盈着爱意。他环过Louis的纤瘦的身板，Louis也就顺势靠陷入他的怀抱里，他俩抱在一起时这种契合让他更飘忽了。Louis就似一块宜家的家具木料，Harry就如能将他连接成块的螺丝钉。或者你怎么形容都行，无所谓，此刻Louis感觉自己快挂这儿了，而他们两就是很契合，要怎样？

他俩一起出了Modest！大楼，一路上Louis就直接把脸埋在Harry的肩颈处，完全倚靠信任他引导着把自己带到他的车边。

“我不是很确定，”他们刚出大楼顺着人行道走到Harry停车的地方，Harry轻声冲他说道。“马路对面似乎有个狗仔。如果不是，那就是个拿着照相机镜头对准我们的人。”

Louis嗡嗡低哼表示听到了，然后就开始努力说服自己的身体从Harry的怀里抽出来。但他才磨磨唧唧扭动了一下身体，Harry就收紧了环住他身体的手，下一秒Louis就感觉到Harry冰凉似泉的双唇印上了他滚烫的额头。一瞬间他只觉置身天堂。竖琴笙箫作乐，天使天籁齐鸣，一个长有胡子的老人向他表示欢迎，Louis一下子真觉得自己是已经飞升西天极乐世界了。

“别动。”Harry双唇抵着他的额头说，话落才抽身离开。“无论如何，我们都是要成为一对公开情侣不是吗，没人能置喙什么的。”

他们终要对外公开情侣关系的，确实，Louis想着，但没说出来。再过一个星期，他俩的关系就会正式对外确定下来，但这不是重点好么？Harry说得对，现下这情景，他们之间所有一切秀恩爱的举动对他们来说都是有益无害。那样，当最后公之于众时，他们的关系才能更有说服力。

Louis在Harry驻足后才反应过来他们这是已经到车边了。他为他打开副驾驶座的门，温柔地扶导着他坐进去。就那星光火闪的一瞬间，Louis真有一股冲动，想“吧唧”吻在他唇上以许感激之情，但还好，他在赶紧把持住自己了，这才没让自己追悔莫及。这烧烧得他头脑都运作受阻了，肯定是这样。

就当Harry开着车载着他在车水马龙间穿梭时，他也在Harry的车里找到了一个让自己舒服的坐姿，赶紧头一后仰靠上后座，分分钟就睡迷了过去。

后来是Harry轻摇他的肩膊把他摇醒的。Harry这个时候已经把车停在了他家房前，绕过车头走到了Louis坐的一侧，双手轻把着他的肩。

“我们到了，love。”Harry的声音温柔轻和。“来吧，你现在得赶紧找个床躺下。”

Louis咕咕哝哝地应了他一句。他现在还在高烧和睡眠带来的迷迷糊糊间难辨身处、东倒西歪着，但他无法确定他这种天晕地眩的感觉究竟该归因于什么。或许，高烧和睡眠半半分吧。他动身想跨出车，但四肢千斤沉重，完全不配合他，他刚站直身就开始摇摇欲倒了，血液倒冲上头顶，这猛地一下他竟头晕眼花到不知身置何处了。  
Harry一把搭在他的臀上稳住他，他们两遽然站得近得不能再近。Louis鼻翼间都是Harry身上那怡人的气味，Louis也不清楚，这味道是否就一直储存在他记忆的深层呢。那是种鲜果弥新的味道，一种专属于Harry的味道。

Louis把头搭在Harry的肩上，一心思放在平顺自己的呼吸上，呼气，吸气，努力让他眼前的这个世界停止旋转。  
“想要我抱你进去吗？”Harry一只手搭回他的腰上问道，他的手轻柔地上下抚顺的他的背，温柔地将Louis收紧到他的怀里。他在打趣吧？但老实说，如果Louis回他个“好”他二话不说肯定会真把他抱着进屋的，他这是在给Louis下套呢这兔崽子。

Louis摇摇头，凑着Harry的肩膀呼出一大口气。“不用，”他默默地说，并将手搭到了Harry的腰上，就单单让自己倚靠在这个年轻的男孩身上。

Harry的臂膀结实有力，周身都温洋洋的。有他在身边Louis就似找到了稳实的彼岸。艹，他这是在打个比方好伐？

“不用，”他又说了一遍。“我能走，可能是我，站得太急了。”

“好吧。”Harry顿了一下才回道。“好吧。”Louis能感觉到Harry的双唇落在自己头顶的重量，情不自已地埋首在Harry的脖颈间笑了。

“来我扶你进去，好吗？”

Harry微微转过身，又一次地将Louis锁进的自己臂弯里，Louis由着Harry带着他一起向屋内走去。

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

短短几分钟后，Louis终于如愿以偿地躺在了Harry的床上，这是他这一辈子第一次觉得：能躺上床就已是对自己大大的恩泽了。

“你想换件衣服不？”Harry把Louis身后的鼓绵绵的枕头给他搭好后问道，就见他在这整张床上各种忙活。  
Louis看了看自己身上穿着运动裤和运动衫，又想了想要不就穿着这套衣服钻进Harry的被窝？这绝逼不是个好想法，特别在他已经周身时而滚烫发热时而如坠冰窟的情况下。他觉得光Harry的被窝就足够他应对这两种极端状态了。

“要不，给我一件T恤？”

Harry的手滑过Louis的脸颊，Louis情不自禁地陷入Harry的抚摸里。

“当然没问题。”

Harry收回手走向他的衣橱，Louis还没来得及去回忆他冰凉的触感前就又回到了床边。手里还拿着件Louis一看就知道大得可以穿他的T恤，但这T恤织质透凉不贴身，正好符合他的需求。

“你先换，嗯？我去给你倒杯水。今天你吃过扑热息痛了没？”

Louis摇摇头表示没，然后就够下身去脱袜子，他脱衣服脱得异常地慢但最后他还是成功蜕下他的衣服套上了Harry给的T恤。Harry的味道包裹他周身的刹那他感叹地出了口气，这衣服的材质给他滚烫的身体如遇甘泉，一瞬间他觉得自己已经置身天堂。

当他抬头时才发现Harry正只手拿着一杯水站在卧室门框那儿。Harry咳了一声才走了进来，坐在Louis的床边。他伸出手掌，摊出两片小小的药片在手心，然后递给Louis一杯水。Louis满怀感激地吞下药，不胜感激地冲他笑笑。Harry也冲他微微笑着从床沿站起身，Louis重新躺回靠在枕头上，沉陷进Harry为他搭建的天堂里。床单沁凉柔顺——或许是埃及棉絮什么的吧。管不起了。

Harry给Louis拉盖好被子，轻柔地把被角压环住他周身。他伸手摩挲着他的额头，帮他把刘海扒到一侧。  
“睡一觉吧，嗯？等你醒了我给你做汤喝。”

Louis冲他笑笑表示听到了，此刻就这样的回答已经耗尽他的体力了。昏昏欲睡中，他唯能感受到的，就只有这轻绵的被子搭在身上触感，Harry的手抚过他额头的轻柔胜比吟唱摇篮曲的安抚。零星的刹那，他于梦与现实的罅缝里徘徊。

当他睡醒时，身体纵然一轻，可能是扑热息痛起作用了。虽然他身体的负累还没有全然释然，但之前那种要死不活的感觉已经不知怎么地好转了，他觉得这也算是小捷了吧。本局Louis得1分，“发烧”0分（又或许，准确来讲呢，“发烧”应该超他几分，毕竟之前它攻其不备把Louis打得了个落花流水，但，你真有必要那么较真么？）  
他伸手去拿自己的手机时，才注意到他的手机不知什么时候摆放在了床头柜上，挨着他的那杯水躺那儿，他想，可能是在他睡得天昏地暗后，Harry从地上捡他随意一扔的衣裤时给他取出来的吧。说起他的衣服裤子，咦找不到了。转念一想，可能是已经被Harry扔进洗衣机了。

他看了看时间，16点过15，那就说明他这一觉饱饱睡了好几个小时。他再一看，就看到了他主页上好几条不同的消息提醒。他妈给他发了条信息，叫他一会儿回她电话，还有Zayn的几个未接来电，以及一条推特更新信息，提醒他Harry就刚刚发了条推。

他用极快的速度回复了他妈的短信，告诉她他明天会给她打电话的，然后，他就直接忽略Zayn了——反正如果真是什么火烧眉毛的事儿他等会儿肯定还会打过来的，现在的他除了Harry以外不想和任何人说话。最后呢，他打开了推特，看看是个什么抽疯事儿又让Harry给发推上去了。

“自个儿一手做的鸡汤。觉得自己可居家了呢。Instagram.com/p/Hk87uLod”

他还附加了一张照片，于是Louis就点了进去想看个清楚。他点进了Harry ins的账户，一下子映入眼帘的就是一张让人垂涎三尺的鸡汤照片，而这鸡汤，此时此刻，肯定就在楼下的炒锅里，正炖得咕咕作响。

看到这条推，Louis才一下子意识到自己有多饥肠辘辘。他现在就能想象，这下大家肯定就在猜Harry这汤是不是做给他喝的了。等一会儿，他俩可以就这事儿再来那么一下，火上浇油顺带证实大家的猜测。

“噢，你醒啦，正好，”Harry的声音一下打断了Louis的思绪，他从手机里抬头，就看到Harry正端着一个托盘站在房间门口，托盘上端着两个碗还有两个热气腾腾的马克杯，Louis一猜那碗里盛的就是他做的汤。

Louis从床上坐起身，把手机搁到床头柜上，“嗯，”他应道，笑着看Harry不想绊脚打撒托盘上的东西，小心翼翼一步一顿地走进房。“刚醒。”

“感觉好点了吗？”Harry刚把托盘放到Louis的腿上，他一闻到这垂涎欲滴味道就把持不住了。Harry还沏了茶，这简直就是Louis平生享受到的最周到的病人待遇。

”好多了，”Louis回道，“睡了一觉一身轻，我觉得高烧也退了。”

Harry嗯哼一声，伸手探Louis额头的温度。“没之前那么火辣辣的了，嗯真退了。”

“嘿！”Louis喘气呼呼地佯作被冒犯到了。“你可别这么说，求你了，谢谢。”

Harry稍微一顿后才反应过来Louis的意思，灵光一闪的瞬间也就漾漾笑开了，带着酒窝也迷醉了。

“你明明知道我不是那个意思，看你，你鼻子快翘上天了。你永远都火辣似火行了吧？但我觉得用可爱形容此刻的你更贴切一点，卷在毯子里的样子就像……”Harry话音渐弱，明显正在斟词灼句，接着他就喜笑颜开地从他那紧的不能再紧的裤包里掏出了他的手机（Louis从来都不知道，他究竟是怎么把自己塞进他这些裤子里面的）。“其实呢，”他开口继续说道，“或许呢，我应该直接……”他说着就把手机镜头对准了Louis，Louis一下子就明白过来他要做什么了。

“如果你拍下来，我发誓我会把你老二切下来的，Harold！”Louis想都没想这句话就脱口而出了。

Harry顺势就噘起了嘴，但立马把手机挨着Louis手机一放，就缩进了被窝。他伸手拿起Louis腿上托盘里的一个碗，缩起腿把碗夹放在胸腿之间。

Louis也去够他的那碗汤，接下来他们就在彼此陪伴中静默中喝着汤。他不得不再说一次，这汤简直人间美味，好吧，Harry做的能差强人意吗？他觉得自己这就是在多此一举。

Harry把碗搁一旁又拿起手机时他没留意，但过一小会儿，他正享用着汤，手机的信息提醒就响了。他先是直接忽略，在把最后一口汤喝个精光后才凑身跨过Harry去拿他自己的手机。

又是一条Harry发的新推提醒，Louis扬眉瞥了Harry一眼，而身旁的男孩则送了他个心满意足的邪笑。他笑着无可奈何地摇了摇头，因为Harry就是个实打实的呆子，一个让人不得不爱的呆子。他用拇指划开他iPhone的屏幕，打开推特。

@Harry_Styles: Lou包裹着毛毯躺在床上的样子萌爆了，但可惜他不让我拍。

“真的？这真的就是你脑袋瓜能想到的最佳表达了，H？”他问道，但Harry没回答他，因为他又忙着在手机上敲敲打打去了。没过一会儿，有一条更新提醒响起。

@Harry_Styles:‘如果你拍下来，我发誓我会把你老二切下来的，Harold！’

Louis仰天一声哀嚎，探身就想去抢Harry的手机。

“我的老天爷，把你那手机给我，Styles。我现在要征用你的推特账号，该死的，丢死人了！”

Harry依旧无脸无皮地开怀大笑着，把手机拿得远远的扭着身子想躲开Louis。Louis周身都酸痛着，当Louis扭着身体想把Harry的手机扳抢过来的那一瞬间，他的头痛又强势地卷土重来了。但管不起了。

他刚想凑向Harry时才反应过来自己腿上还放着托盘。他猛地够下身稳住托盘，神灵相助，他居然没有把马克杯里沏满的茶撒得满床都是。

一霎那他俩都静了下来，就这样望进彼此的眼里。Harry眼里还跳跃着些许戏谑，下一秒他就咯咯地笑了出来，笑得诚切真挚。Louis不禁也笑了。

“噢哦。”Harry笑得合都合不拢了。他凑前去拿托盘上的马克杯。“趁你的茶还没凉赶紧喝了，Louis。”他调笑地拍了拍Louis的头。Louis气呼呼地对他一龇牙，但还是乖乖拿起了茶。

茶已半凉，比起Louis往常喝的要凉个些许，但这茶顺喉而下还是舒缓他喉部的不适。Harry至今都还能把握Louis喝茶的浓淡温凉。

然后，又是一声提示，他抬头就看Harry一脸坏笑地看着他。

“发完了哈？”

Harry眉开眼笑地点点头，表示自己真的发完了，还示意Louis拿他手机看看这次他又发了什么。

@Harry_Styles: 那么，还是不照了。

Louis小惊一笑。“你可真是个人物啊，H。”

“什么？”Harry问道。“我还想留着他呢，谢谢你，你都不知道你这是在威胁谁呢。”

Louis哈哈讽刺地笑着，“你不用担心，love。我是不会把你那作为世界八大未解之谜的兄弟掠夺过来的。”

Harry噘起了嘴。“我会让你知道的，我对我老二很满意，诚心谢你。”

Louis赞同地哼哼，然后随意地开了口：“恩好吧，你老二确实有料。”

Harry脸上震惊的表情简直千金难买，Louis忍不住扑哧大笑出声，目的达到，耶。

“嘿！！！！！！！！！”Harry抱怨道，用肩膀撞了撞Louis的肩膀。“这样说可不好哦。不要取笑我的兄弟，他也是有情感的好吧。”

“我这可不是在笑他，love。我看他也看过无数次了，所以我做这个纯友谊的评价，说它确实有料也是有据可证的吧。”呃呃呃……等等？Louis这他妈是在说些什么乱七八糟的啊？他们是怎么聊到这儿的？我的老天爷，Louis真的想给自己“脑到嘴”的过滤器好好检查一番了。

Harry提嘴角邪笑道：“他硬的时候更有料，love。”

呃，好吧，本回合这厚颜无耻的赢了。就在那短暂飞猝的一瞬间，Louis失语了。Louis这时候该干干挖苦一句，那才是他的一贯风格，真的。“活在当下及时行乐”什么的不是他的人生信条，不是，Louis的格言是“一犹疑，就嘲笑而过”。这招很管用的好吧。虽然这招并不是屡试不爽，但到Louis这儿，这招必须玩得洋洋洒洒。版权所有者：Louis Tomlinson，啦啦啦啦啦。

“私觉得呢，这种世界奇迹，鄙人是绝对没机会亲身体验的了。”

Harry没翻白眼，但Louis打包票，距翻白眼也不远了。“这下没话说了哈，嗯哼。”

“噢，当然。要不然你要说什么？”

“好吧……”Harry一开口就被Louis打断了。

“我们可以打住了，Harold。”

Harry大笑出声，然后就倾过身在Louis太阳穴处印下一吻。“没想到还有这么一天，babe。”

Louis一脸“我被你打败了”的宠溺。他又把自己的推特打开，Harry则把原先放他腿上的托盘和他俩的碗以及马克杯一起搁到了地上。等Harry又缩回床上时，Louis已经编写好回复Harry的推发了出去。听到Harry手机提示音一响，他志得意满地笑了。

Harry打开他的手机上的推特时别有深意地看了他一眼。“你最好没发和我老二相关的推，Louis。”

Louis摇着头开怀大笑。“我绝不会的，Darling。我是个有品的人。”

他垂眸看到自己手机上还打开着的推，笑了。如果要他评价一下的话，他俩这唯恐天下不知的秀恩爱工作当真完成得不负党和国家的嘱托。

＠Louis_Tomlinson：＠Harry_Styles 你个傻蛋！！但还是谢谢你做的汤！你的床！以及你的陪伴！＃你的护理棒极了

 

Harry从推文里抬眸柔柔地笑着。“不用谢，Lou。”他继续往床单下缩，转过身面朝Louis躺着，找到了个舒适的姿势。

“你真的要待这儿吗？”Louis面朝Harry也在床上找到了舒适的躺靠姿势。“我不想让你也生病。”

“嗯嗯。”Harry哼答道。“我就想待这儿。现在，嘘，我在发推。”

Louis无奈地翻了白眼，但还是乖乖闭嘴了，等着不一会儿就会响起的信息提示音。果然，不消一会儿，铃声就响了。

＠Harry_Styles：＠Louis_Tomlinson 无论何时，pumpkin。即使是你二的时候。

Louis再次展颜而笑，似乎自从和Harry待一起后他这个表情就给固定在脸上了。这样真好。

“你对我的爱意真是跃然纸上啊，哥们儿。”

Harry笑而不言，然后就一把抢走了Louis的手机。Louis本想夺回来的，但一看Harry把他两的手机搁放到了床头柜上，想想还是算了。

当Harry再次躺下头埋到枕头里时，骤然，他俩间的气氛就变了。他微咬下唇，似乎踌躇紧张于自己将脱口而出的话。Louis默默等着，等他开口。

又过几秒后。

“有你想过，该怎么给你家里人说吗？”

Louis叹了口气，把头埋进枕头好一会儿后才抬头看向Harry。目光触及的一刹那，Louis看到Harry眼里满是同情。

 这就是当时他和Eleanor那档子事中最糟心的一部分——除了被迫和Harry在公共场合疏远外，最糟的莫过于不能给家里人坦诚以待了。他妈知道事情的来龙去脉，当然，还有Dan和Mark，而他家的其他人，也可以说出了他们以外全世界的人，在他俩相处的那两年半间，都觉得他和Eleanor是一对鹣鲽情深的情侣。

必须给家里人有所隐瞒可以说是让Louis做过最愧疚的事，但同时他也知道这是没有办法的办法。

到现在他仍满口谎言，真的。或者说，都是一些被逼无奈的谎言，他想，家里人肯定也不愿意在周末烧烤聚会上谈论他的性向吧，但话说过来，他这是在以不提及的方式回避话题。直到今天，家里知晓他性向的也就只有他妈。或许Dan也知道吧，Louis不清楚，但如果他妈给他说了Louis也不觉奇怪。

这并不是说他不信任他家里的其他人，只能说就这件事，Louis无法对他们完全推心置腹。因为他的弟弟妹妹们都还太小，情绪太易被别人操控，而他们在社交网站上又很活跃。但至少，Louis会让他们有所涉猎，至少他会以一个最综合体的自己展示在他们面前，至少他们能更进一步地认识到真实的他。如果在他扔了这个原子弹后，他们还愿意和他说话的话，这是前提。老实说，他们肯定会火冒三丈的。毕竟他都骗了他们这么多年了。这情景要期望他们不气恼火，那就太不现实了。

而且，他也确实对他们都有所亏欠——对Mark，对妹妹们，对他外公外婆——他得把这部分的自己说给他们听。如果他们是从媒体口里得知始末的话，Louis简直不能想象他们会火大得成什么样。我的天。绝对不能这样。但亲口给他们吐露实情也不是Louis设想之一。你该怎么开口说这件事啊？在他们为你捍卫了这么多年后，回头看来自己的坚持的原来都是谎言时，尤其，他们根本没必要去首当其冲地作这个出头鸟，为了你他们都忍了，你该怎么开这个口啊？如果这件事后他们要和他一刀两断怎么办？如果在他承认自己是个同性恋后他们都带起有色眼镜看他了该怎么办？他们就是Louis在坦诚面对自己的性向后最大的顾及，也是他一直以来想尽办法不去顾及的顾及，而每一天这样今天推后天，后天推大后天的日子，也让他越加焦虑。有这样的顾及和焦虑是必要的，但这丝毫没有减轻他内心的愧疚感。

艹，Louis是真的不想和他们有这番谈话。

但他必须要去和他们坦白一切，而且时间不等人。他根本没有时间作一下准备。因为他周六就要启程去美国，在那儿至少要待一个星期。他只有五天的时间去和他们摊牌，而且他还得和他们面对面说。天，为什么他的人生TMD要过得像演肥皂剧一样啊？

“我也不能真的给他们坦白抖底，是吧？”Louis最后终于开了口，就他自己听来，他的声音都够低迷不振的。“我是说，Fizzie和Lottie一个才十五，一个才十七，其他几个更小。他们天天都刷推特ins那些鬼东西。他们的朋友，路上遇到个把行人都肯定会问他们的。我可不指望他们能包得住这个弥天大谎，我不能给他们加附这样的心理负担，而且一旦事情败露了，我也不知该如果面对他们了。这事儿，越少人知道越好。”他深深吸了口气索性闭上了眼睛。为啥他总是挖坑给自己跳啊？过了小会儿后Harry将掌心搭放在了他额头上，轻柔地抚慰他，他才睁眼。

“但，我还是觉得我得跟他们坦白我的性向。希望在他们在发现我骗了他们N年后还愿意同我说话吧。”

“Lou——”

Louis摇摇头。“没事儿，H。不，老天，我整个人都不好了。”他顿了一秒，手指顺过他乱糟糟的刘海。“我得给我妈说实话，肯定的。但Dan，我觉得还是先不说了。Mark的话，我也没有考虑清楚要不要给他说。但我觉得他也最好得知晓始末。我也不知道了，艹。我该怎么判断谁够大了、谁的嘴巴够牢靠啊？事情真相绝对不能败露，Harry。这会让我们坠进无尽深渊的。

我还得在我们离开英国前告诉他们。我必须得亲口给他们说，不能让他们从小报或者网络资讯上知道这事儿。至少这是我唯一能做的了。我得尽快回一趟Donny（指Doncaster）。或许，明天吧。最晚周二早上。我得先给我妈坦白一切。我已经回避她的问题好几个星期了。而且我还得顺道去一趟我爷爷家，然后顺道也给Stan说明实情。然后，见鬼，Haz，如果他们根本就不信怎么办？如果他们一眼就看穿谎言的本质该怎么办？

“你……”Harry欲言又止，又开始咬他下唇了。清了清嗓子他才又开口，声音出奇地嗡嗡小。“你想我和你一起回去吗？”

呃。噢。Louis还没想到这茬呢。

“我不，我不想……你愿意和我一起回去？”Louis磕磕巴巴地说完了整句话，整个人都处于震惊未醒的状态。

Harry的表情看起来就如被Louis的话冒犯到了似的。或者被他这口气冒犯到了。之一吧，又或者两者都冒犯到了他。不打紧了。

“你这‘愿意和你一起回去’是什么意思？我当然愿意，Lou。我很乐意和你一起回去。如果你认为我和你一起回去可以让情况好些或怎么样，能和你一起回去可以说是我最最最最乐意做的事儿了。我去或许可以帮到你呢，也可以让人信服，更容易让他们相信不是吗，我不知道了。明眼人一看就知道我们是一对儿。如果Lottie和Fizzie真的很气你，我也能和他们聊啊，我也可以帮你给你妈妈说明现状，我不知道了。你需要一喊我就到。”

Louis连一秒钟思考的时间都没用直接回道：“好，艹，Harry。我当然愿意你和我一起回去，真的。你能去我当然很开心。”

Harry冲他笑得眼睛都看不到了。

真的，对，艹，能有Harry在那儿是最好不过的了。他能帮他解释，能安抚大家的情绪。Harry可以陪在他身边，如果他无话可说时Harry也能替他接话。Harry也是那个真正了解事情始末的人。有Harry在他身边，即使是穿风过雨他都不怕——这是这过去的六年教会他的最重要的一课。

这就和Strong里所写的如出一辙，对吧？因为部分歌词就是为Harry写的。你也可以说大部分，都是给他写的，写的也都是关于他。至少最初创作的版本就是按他的这个打算走的。后来其他的作词作曲家的加入，才使得这首歌变成了一首彻头彻尾的情歌，但它写的还是Harry。Louis写的strong写的就是Harry。写他如何陪伴着Louis度过了他人生最艰难的一段时光，写他两的一辈子的羁绊，因为对于作为一个个体存在的Louis来说，有Harry在他身边，就如呼吸一般，是必不可少的，有Harry在身旁，他就可以不用再把所有事情都闷在心底，也不用再独自肩负各种问题了。如果说向别人寻求帮助是免不了的，如果可以坦白地告诉这个世界自己需要某个人，那么那个“某个人”就是Harry，Louis一直以来最需要的人都是Harry，无论处在什么情况下，Harry总是知道该说什么话，该怎么做才能帮到Louis。通常，Louis都还没来得及说什么Harry就已经守在他身边了，他不用任何的指示就知道Louis需要他做些什么。而大部分时候，Harry仅仅只用待在他身边，对Louis来说，就已经莫大的鼓慰了。

所以准确来说，Strong就是为他所作的歌，Harry之歌。如果其他的作词者没有把整首歌带跑偏成一首情歌的话，这首歌更能显示出他是在写Harry。但情歌毕竟更符合One Direction一贯的风格，而他和Harry的友情又不是三言两语说得清楚的，所以最后就那样了。Louis曾一度毫无顾忌地给一些人透露过这首歌写的就是Harry，而外人就可能难以理解了，他们则想当然地以为他这是在写Eleanor，随他们去吧，Louis觉得自己也必要纠正他们些什么。

他能理解大家对他和Harry的友谊产生的一些误解和曲解，老实说，大部分时候他自己也丈二和尚摸不着头脑。他和Harry之间就这样。他俩的关系已经跨越了友谊的界限，直接着陆在另一个星球上了。在这个泡泡里，只有“Harry和Louis”。Louis从没想到自己有一天会和一个人这样地相处相待。掏心掏肺地说，Louis甚至没考虑过这种可能性——未曾想过，他竟然可以如了解另一个自己一般对另一个个体了若指掌。这种亲密度，远远超越了他曾经和任何人的关系，超越了他同任何一个人的私交。他们就是找到了彼此，他们了解彼此。他两契合得严丝合缝。就这样，他们就是情投意合。有时，甚至是Harry的存在、他的触碰、他的声音、他的所有一切，对Louis来说，都如心脏的跳动，或者他大脑的运作，又或者肺腔的空气一样，不可或缺。

他俩的关系就是没有逻辑可言的，也不是“稀松平常”的那种关系，Louis也没办法解释清楚。有时候他还想好好讨论一下他俩的这种关系是否健康。

但他俩之间就这样了，这也是Louis拥有的最美好的一段感情。

“那样的话，对我们整个策划也有帮助不是吗？”Harry边说边用手温柔地将Louis的刘海拨到一旁。Louis因为他的触碰禁不住眨了眨眼。“我们也可以让大家推测出你是和我一起回的Donny，让他们继续讨论这个事儿。我可以给Nick打个电话，叫他在我们开车途中打个电话过来，再给点暗示，或许我们可以推些东西。双赢，是吧？”

Louis可不觉得让Nicolas Grimshaw参合进这事儿是什么双赢。他和Grimshaw并不像媒体所写的那样真的水火不容，他们只是对一些事情有不同见解而已，而这“一些事情”大部分都是围绕着Harry的。

Louis并不是因为Nick和Harry的公开友情而把他拉仇恨了怎么样，也不是因为他可以在众目睽睽之下和Harry待在一起，也不是因为他俩一直都有恋爱绯闻但总是可以不当回事，而Harry和Louis两个人之间仅仅一个十英寸内的耳语就可以让Modest！召开一场紧急会议。不是这个原因。（又或许就是因为这样）。

他们的宿怨大部分还归结于Nick习惯性地在广播里对Louis进行的诋毁。Louis到现在都不知道他是做了什么让那个男人对他积怨至此的事。或许是因为Louis对他也没友好到哪儿去吧，又或许是因为Harry永远都更喜欢Louis一点。哈！

但总结说来，Louis Tomlinson从来都不是很喜欢Nick Grimshaw，而且这种“不喜欢”是相互的。

“嗯。”Louis没把他真实的想法说出口。“双赢。所以，就明天？”

Harry柔和的笑容又漾了开来，笑得眼底都是那种宠溺的波光，那种素来被大家误以为他俩正处于恋爱中的眼光。“我们还是等到周二早上吧，嗯love？给你一天的时间缓一下？”

Louis点点头，眼皮也觉得越来越重了。“好，那就周二吧，嗯。我明天会给我妈打个电话先说一声。”

“那我们就说好了，Lou。你现在还是先睡吧，得让你身体好起来，嗯？”

“好，”Louis困意迷蒙地回道，“晚安Haz。”

“晚安Lou。”

Louis在睡意完全笼罩他之前最后的触感就是Harry的唇落在他额头的重量。

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know your thoughts?~  
> 期待大家的回复~~~！！！  
> 如果有用百度贴吧的亲也可以直接在1dbromance的大吧里找到米奇一直更着的《多一点》~！


End file.
